Every Raised Light
by emmalia-aradeil
Summary: [after 4th Shinobi War] who knew the jounin exams could bring so much chaos? A new war, love, and danger... (OCxGaara, OCxKiba, smattering of others)
1. Chapter 1-Edited :)

UPDATE, 11.3.13~ Please excuse any errors. I am currently revising and editing the chapters. I am aware that my writing was lacking when I first posted this book, and since then have taken more time and effort into this. The writing's professionalism and descriptiveness get better slowly. I am working on making sure all of my work is consistent. This is going to go through some major edits, so readers who have already viewed you may want to reread the chapters every now and then. Once a chapter is edited I will put a smile next to it in the title. Thank you for reading and please review.

* * *

A/N- Hello readers! Thank you so very much for viewing this book. Your support is very much appreciated. This is the first book I have written, so support and reviews would be appreciated. Usual disclaimers apply. This is a GaaraxOC and a KibaxOC with a few hinted others. If you are not in approval of the former pairings please do not read this book. Thank you again, enjoy! :) Also, please note that if you are interested in reading more about my OCs there is a fanon page for both (linked in my account). Yoroichi's is currently very inaccurate and Kimura's is under construction as well. It also includes information that may contain spoilers for this book.

(Warning/Spoiler: I understand Neji died, but for my purposes I decided to keep him in the book.)

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

**KIMURA**

Wind whipped around my hair and sand went through my sandals as we sprinted, leaving an uncomfortable layer of grit in-between my shoes and feet. We were already late for our mission's arrival time, that being go to the Hidden Sand Village and escorting their Kazekage for the jounin exams.

"Kimura," Kiba called my man, "How much longer?"

"I don't know, ask Yoroichi," I said, referring to my other teammate. As team leader I should be responsible for such, but my skills in direction were lacking at the best.

"About a hour," she said, dark purple ponytail whipping in the wind as she reached up to push her layers out of her face.

"Ugh," Kiba groaned, growing impatient. Akamaru whimpered from beside him, strain clear on the dog's features. We've been sprinting for at least eight hours now without stopping. Lady Tsunade's expected tendency to stress over late arrival times was driving my team to arrive on time.

Our team of two girls and one boy was an unexpected occurrence, but due to the new activities taking place in Konohagakure many of the male shinobi were busy preparing for the exams.

"Do you think we can stop?" the purple haired chunin asked me.

"Yoroichi," I addressed her, "How about two more miles, I'm pretty sure that's where the road into Sunagakure is."

"Okay," she said, pushing herself a little harder so we could reach our break faster. I admired her determination, and found it quite amusing when Kiba and Akamaru saw this. The two immediately identified it as a competition, challenging her to a small race. Smirking at their antics, I pulled ahead of them and turned around to run backwards.

"Don't push yourselves," I told them. "We have to look alert when we greet the Kazakage, emphasis on look." Our fatigue, which could ultimately not be reversed, would be concealed by an alert expression.

"Yeah yeah," Kiba brushed off my comment, believing his stamina to be superior. _Boys and their egos,_ I thought silently, turning to run the correct way.

During the run my mind was a blank slate, unable to think. My movements were automatic, all of my energy into focusing moving my limbs. In about seven minutes we completed our two miles, out of breath and panting for air. I silently pulled a bottle of water out of my bag and handed it to them, unable to talk from the hyperactivity of my lungs.

"Thank you," they said as they swallowed it. The cool liquid ran down my throat, relieving my overworked body. My muscles where burning, the desert sun showing no mercy to our backs.

"Do you have an extra hair tie?" my question directed towards my female teammate.

"Me?" Kiba asked, his usual oblivion showing.

"No, Akamaru," I bantered, "I'm asking Yoroichi, unless…you pull your hair up?"

Yoroichi laughed at our exchange before slipping an extra hair band out of her bag. Pulling my black hair up I appreciated the feeling of air on my neck.

"I can't even wait to take the exams," she said, sitting on a rock. "I hope I pass," her optimism went down as she thought of how challenging the chunin exams were.

"You will pass," I told her. "Those who doubt themselves will hold themselves back."

"You're lucky," Kiba said. "You're already a jounin."

"Hard work pays off," I replied to them, a small frown crossing my face. Some moments were better left not talked about. Times of darkness are not uncommon in this world. Days of being surrounded by many but known by none were but mere instances. The release had been simple; training until I had forgotten even the simplest facts about myself. Due to the hard days of work a formidable shinobi was formed.

Yoroichi and Kiba were different. In times of darkness they had spirits that could pierce through the monotone black. Flickers of brightness were valued and cherished in this world, held onto like a charm. They were memorable, Yoroichi's magnet kekkei genkai and Kiba's jutsu connection with his pup attractive to many.

"Hey Kimura," Kiba called, jarring me from my thoughts. "You ready to go?"

"Always," I said, standing up and breaking into a sprint. As I took my second step my mind cleared again, focusing on one goal.

**YOROICHI**

I watched Kimura's long dark hair flying out from behind her, a slight frown disrupting her face as usual.

My thigh and calf muscles were strained from the overwork they had experienced this past day, but I bit my tongue. I didn't want to be the weak link, even though I felt I very much I was. I glanced over to see Kiba was slightly ahead of me, so I pushed myself to fall in place with him.

"You okay?" He asked, the concern in his voice evident.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I smiled through my discomfort.

"Oh, I don't know," he frowned slightly. "You look tired, were you able to sleep last night?"

"Are you implying I look terrible?" I replied, an easily achieved fake smile on my face. The memories of last night's dream returned to me, a terrifying picture of war. Shinobi and samurai alike lined up in factions, taking order from their leaders. With a single hand seal the division was whipped out, an imaginary fight inside my head.

We ran for a long time in utter silence around us. Kimura stopped abruptly in front of us, signaling there was something wrong. Kiba's hand grasped my arm to pull me back behind a rock as he pointed to three shadows approaching us. The air was mingling with particles of the earth, clouding our vision as we hid.

"Wait here," Kimura as she allowed the ground to consume her, pulling her underneath with her earth release.

"Who do you think it is?" Kiba whispered into my ear.

"I don't know," I said, trying to concentrate on the task at hand. It proved to be a challenge, as I was close to sitting on Akamaru and smashed into Kiba's side. I scolded myself when my heart rate increased. _Hormones are a bitch_, I groaned mentally, the male's proximity overwhelming me.

"All three of them have something on their backs, maybe packages," his breath grazed my ear. "They smell like shinobi."

"They're shinobi, very strong chakra" Kimura said, emerging out from the ground. I jumped slightly at her unexpected arrival. Banging into Kiba's jaw I winced sympathetically about the pain I had inflicted on him. "There's too much dust in the air to see who they are," she said, breaking my concern.

"What should we do?" Kiba looked to our team leader.

As she sunk into the ground to conceal herself she said, "Wait for them to pass."

I waited silently, holding in my breath as kept my mind off of the two I was placed between. Akamaru's scent was overwhelming, not necessarily unpleasant, but prominent nonetheless.

"Could you disguise his scent?" I exclaimed to Kiba. "If any of them have etiquette noses we'll be revealed."

"I highly doubt it, the wind is too crazy," his vocabulary juvenile but got the point across.

All of the sudden the scuffling stopped, followed by a hoarse voice calling "Reveal yourselves."

Turning around the rock I saw Kimura walking up calmly, and she appeared to be unarmed. _Why is she walking up to them like that? I thought the point was to, I don't know, stay hidden!_

"What is she thinking," Kiba hissed, confused as well.

"I don't even know!" I whisper-yelled back, my impulsive tendencies taking over.

"Well they sensed our presence," Kiba answered.

"Thanks Captain Obvious," I bit back

"Attack?"

"Patience," I rolled my eyes at him, my rationality winning over my finger's itching to hold a shuriken.

As Kimura arrived in front of the group of three, she was brought down with a simple taijutsu move, held tightly to the shortest figure in the middle.

"How did he beat her so quickly?" I asked, pure shock seeping through my voice. Even a genin level shinobi should have been able to deflect that attack. "Its like she wanted to be beaten."

"We have your comrade," the gravel-like voice said. With that I turned to look at the dust-concealed people, knowing they were quite capable.

"Give her back," I naively stated, analyzing who stood in front of me. Two fairly tall figures flanked a small male, judging by his voice. His face covered by a hat, the outline visible through the lingering air particles. Kimura stood stiffly in the center, unmoving and silent.

"Three to three," Kiba said as he appeared behind me, counting Akamaru as one.

"Should we?" I asked.

"Yes, make sure not to hit Kimura," he replied.

"You trust my abilities as team leader," a voice came dryly, an ironic humor concealed in it.

"What?" Kiba said, clearly confused when he turned and saw another Kimura behind us.

"Substitution jutsu," she said as a small puff of smoke came the man's arms, a boulder replacing her body. "I would have used a shadow clone jutsu, but unfortunately I can't do that."

"Shouldn't have doubted you," Kiba replied.

"Its fine, but never underestimate your opponent," a cold taking on her voice. Her actions could be blunt, yet she always had the best intentions. "Speaking of which, we have to bruise these guys up."

"I'll take the tall one to the left," I told my teammates, happy to finally engage in combat.

"Small one," Kimura calmly states.

"Akamaru, ready?" Kiba said.

Bringing out my scroll from a pouch on my right leg I summoned my fuma shuriken, charging towards the tallest of the trio. I threw it when I was about ten feet away, hitting my target. After impact the person didn't stagger, as if the pain inflicted on him was merely a breeze.

"Puppets," a new voice came from behind me. "Puppet technique jutsu." I jumped from his surprise, the dust still keeping his identity away from me. As I retreated I found myself into another puppet's arms.

"Great," I muttered to myself. "Just how many puppets does this guy have." _Rat, snake, horse, dog_ I thought to myself as I made hand signs. Unfortunately, my opponent was one step ahead of me. Before I could form the final seal _dog_ another pair of hands sprung from the puppet, enclosing my hands. It squeezed around my torso, threatening death by suffocation.

"No jutsus for you. Now can you break the puppet with physical strength?" he asked, a amused tone in his voice.

"There are other jutsus," I choked out. "Wind release: Air Bullet!" I brought in as much air as possible, my lungs constricted. A large rush of chakra infused air came from my mouth, sending parts of the puppet flying everywhere. Taking out kunai, I threw a series of them at him, all which he easily dodged, falling right into my trap. Chakra strings fastened themselves around his angles and hands, binding them.

"Let's see who you are," I approached him slowly, checking to make sure no traps were laid. I was within arms reach of him when he fell apart, the package on his back unraveling.

"You think its that easy?" he said, a dark form freeing himself from his constraints, clouded by the dust in the air. _"_You're not very bright. Puppet users use chakra strings." Pulling out another scroll he summoned another puppet, this one taking on the form of a human with six arms and red horns. He placed his chakra strings on it, causing it to charge towards me.

Scolding myself for being so idiotic, I ducked out of the way as one of its fist came towards me, but I was too slow. I felt an impact from a wooden fist, knocking me to the ground. Rolling over I stood up, feeling more exhausted than I should have.

"Her fists are chakra absorbing," he said. "I hope your taijutsu is good."

_Darn it. Taijutsu is one of my weaknesses… I still have my weapons though, _I thought to myself. Trying to stay out of range of the puppet's fists I brought out another summoning scroll. Making a few hand signs I took out a kunai and stood in a defensive position. A series of attacks came from the puppet and I easily dodged most of them and leaped to the side, trying to get around his puppet. My opponent's shadow moved slightly, fingers directing his puppets to block me from hitting a direct attack. Suddenly a large gush of air came from my right, sweeping me and my opponent of my feet. _One of the other opponents probably have air release, _I thought. _Kiba and Kimura don't have air release, and the wind was too strong to be natural. _.

"Ugh," a strangled grunt from the other side of the battlefield threw me off guard. It sounded like Kimura's, making me wonder how her opponent had managed to injure her enough to cry out.

"Kimura!" I cried, trying to get to her.

"I'm fine," she said. Utilizing her affinity chakra nature, Kimura sent a fire release that made the air increasingly hotter before dying down. I found myself upset, as I should have taken the clearness in the air to see who my opponent was.

"Hey battle is this way," my opponent said, getting fired up as he sent a puppet flying towards me. I tried to jump back, but found myself pushed into something that reminded me oddly of a coffin. "Do you like her? Her name is Black Ant."

_Black Ant Puppet.._I thought, _I've definitely heard of it before…Yoroichi! You're in a battle, contemplate later, _I mentally scolded myself. Making a series of quick hand signs I noticed the glint of metal, poised to impale me. Dark purple poison dripped off of the blades, landing in drops by my feet. Struggling to save my life I said, "Blade of Wind!" Releasing an air technique that was nearly invisible, but easily cut through the puppet. Making a series of slashes at the wall I cut a hole and climbed out to be greeted by the first puppet I threw the fuma shuriken at.

"You again," I said, narrowing my eyes talking to it as if it were a person. _Ox, rabbit, monkey_, I thought, making the hand signs. "Chidori Senbon!" I said, sending a wave of senbon shaped chidori towards my opponent.

All of my needles hit the mark, causing him to fall to his knees. Deciding he was down for the count, I went to see if my teammates needed help. All of the sudden another strong gust of wind passed though, this one clearing the dust in the air.

"Kimura!" I exclaimed when I saw a dark heavy bruise on her right ankle.

She was currently using a fire release, sending fireballs growing in size towards her opponent, when she sharply said, "Stop."

"What? Are you okay?" I rushed over to her. "You," I fumed to the short man, ready to protect her.

"Stop. Don't attack, that is an order," she said cooly "I don't need help anyways."

"Kimura, I understand your pride thin-" she cut me off.

"Lord Kazekage, I apologize severely for launching an attack against you," she said whilst bowing slightly. Much to my surprise I looked up to be greeted by a familiar pair of ice blue eyes with heavy dark circles and spiked red hair.

"Kankuro," he called in the direction of my opponent, completely disregarding us.

"I'm fine Gaara," he called, "just a little beat up."

"Lord Gaara," Kimura said, "why did you leave Sunagakure without us?"

"We wouldn't of left if you guys have been, I don't know, on time," another voice snipped.

"Temari!" Kimura called like she was addressing an old friend. "I should have known it was you! After all who else uses a giant fan, a gourd of sand and puppets?"

"I'm surprised we didn't notice either," Temari replied.

"I was foolish, I thought Lord Gaara was using magnet release," she shook her head with a smirk.

"Wait, how do you know each other?" Kiba cut in, thoroughly confused.

"Oh," she said, turning towards us. "We met during my jounin exams, she's the one that beat Tenten back during the chunin exams too"

"I remember you," Kiba growled, "I hope your respect has gotten better." It was true, the blonde haired kunoichi had been quite rude and disrespectful after defeating Konoha's weapon mistress.

"Hm," she smirked. "Its dog boy, Naruto beat you up. I remember."

"So?" he retorted angrily as Akamaru barred his teeth at her.

"Enough." Gaara said. "We're late."

My back stiffened a little as I started to feel slightly nervous. Despite the removal of Shukaku, Gaara's presence was overwhelming. His evident strength and silent coolness surrounding him like an aura.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

**KIMURA**

Looking over at the Kazekage I felt foolish for not recognizing his jutsu immediately. His signature sand jutsu should have been obvious, but I mistook it for a kekkei genkai magnet release, what Yoroichi has.

"Kiba are you okay?" Yoroichi said, noticing that Temari's wind release had slashed up the back of his shirt.

"Yeah, I think so. I'm worried about Akamaru though," he said. "The little boy has a cut."

"I'm sorry about your injuries, but we have to go until nightfall," Gaara's hoarse voice said. "We are late."

Something about him thew me off. Maybe it was his blank stare, that was as unreadable as Neji's but held more emotion than Naruto's. The way he addressed people, his gaze, was so intense, swirling with different feelings.

"Okay Lord Kazekage," I said, "Temari, my team will lead, yours will go behind."

"Sound good to me," she said, taking her place behind Gaara with Kankuro.

We took off, leaving the desert sand behind us. I definitely preferred Konoha over Suna, this weather made my hair incredibly frizzy. My once neat braid had pieces of hair sticking out of it from all sides.

"You fought well," I told Yoroichi. "You took out a Kankuro!"

"Yeah," she said, "pretty sweet right?" I smirked slightly, it was very much like her to have confidence in herself. I looked back on my fight, reflecting what I could have done better. I was feeling on the happier side even though Gaara had managed to injure me and I didn't lay a finger on him. I was surprised I held up against the Kazekage for that long.

"Very sweet," I said.

"How did you do?" she asked.

"Okay I guess. I didn't manage to hit him, but I have very minimal injuries." A large bruise was forming on left ankle where he had wrapped sand to secure me when we were battling. Thankfully, my tearing earth turning plan technique seemed to have worked very well, cracking the hardening sand off of me,

I had definitely had enough running today, but unfortunately for me nightfall seemed to be about three hours away. Thankfully, Yoroichi's ecstatic energy helped me stay entertained. Kiba and Temari's banters were quite amusing as well.

The sun slowly set, turning afternoon into evening, and finally evening into night. "We should stop," Gaara spoke, coming to an abrupt halt.

"Okay Gaara," Temari said, disregarding any type of honorific. I guess it was okay though, seeing as he was her brother.

"We need to organize jobs," I spoke up, taking on my team leader duties. "Yoroichi, you're going to tend to Kiba if that's fine with you."

"Of course," she answered.

"Kankuro you'll find water, Temari your in charge of our dinner, and I'll set up camp," I told them.

"Sounds good to me," Kankuro said whilst Temari nodded slightly.

Unstrapping my small backpack I took out a large tent and unfolded it, setting aside the stakes and mallet. It was a very simple blue tent I had used since my genin years, a little bit worn out but still suitable.

"You can sit down," I said as I turned to the Kazekage.

"Hm" he said, remaining against the tree with his arms folded. _Guess he doesn't want to sit_ I thought.

I set up the tent in a matter of minutes and figured out our sleeping order. I was going to sleep closest to the door, as I was a very light sleeper and usually took the night watch while on escort missions. Next to me would be Yoroichi, as we worked well together. Temari was going to sleep next to her with Gaara to her other side. Kankuro would sleep on Gaara's other side with Kiba on the end, providing maximum protection for the Kazekage. _Also no awkward situations, _I thought to myself, as no girl would have to sleep next to a boy, exception for Temari and her brother.

"Ugh," Kiba groaned about ten feet away from me.

"Sorry!" Yoroichi said, "I know the antiseptic really stings."

"Its fine," Kiba said, "Thank you." Yoroichi finished wrapping bandages around Kiba's torso. I tried quite hard not to stare, but Kiba was very nicely built. I don't harbor any romantic feelings for him, but does that mean I can't admire his 'hard work?'

"I'm back," Kankuro said holding up our now filled water jugs.

"Thank you," I said as he handed me my container. I sipped, letting the cool liquid flow down my throat. "Will somebody set up a few traps around camp?"

"I will," Kiba volunteered. "Akamaru, stay boy, you're hurt." Akamaru whimpered, wanting to go with Kiba, but stayed obediently. "Any serious injuries?" I asked Yoroichi.

"No, small cuts on both Akamaru and Kiba, they'll heal soon," she reassured me. "How's your bruise?"

"Fine," I said. "Hey Temari? Are you almost done with the food?" My stomach growled. I hadn't thought too much in the morning, as I opted not to eat so we could start our mission earlier.

"Yeah, here guys," she came back, passing out small containers of rice and vegetables to all of us. I took a seat on a fallen log and I felt somebody else sit by me.

"Do you mind?" Gaara said as he sat next to me.

"No," I responded. He still had his gourd attached to his back, taking up a lot of room on the log. I had heard his sand had a faint smell of blood on it from killing so many people, and when he sat down I confirmed this myth. It was quite faint, yet distinctive, throwing me off edge slightly.

We sat in an awkward silence, Kankuro huffing about how Yoroichi destroyed his puppets as he tended to them.

"Hey, traps set," Kiba called as he came back.

"Foods on the rock," Temari said, showing Kiba where his rations were.

"Thanks," he said, gobbling most of it down before saving some rice for Akamaru.

"What's are plan for tomorrow?" Temari asked. "We should be able to get there, right?"

"Definitely, if we start around five. I suggest everybody gets a lot of sleep," I replied, thinking of how little sleep I was going to get.

"Okay then," Yoroichi exclaimed as she stood and brushed invisible dust off of herself. "I'm hitting the hay, I'm assuming second closet to the door?"

"Yes," I replied. She was familiar with my usual sleeping arrangements, as I had the the tendency to sleep closest to the door with her next to me.

"Okay, night guys!"

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

The moon hung high over Gaara's head, a soft glow emitting from it. Night time always calmed him somehow, as everything on earth was at rest. He was currently laying in his sleeping bag, observing the kunoichi from leaf who was on night watch. _Kimura_ he thought to himself. _I know her from somewhere._

_Flashback_

_"You are?" a 13 year old Gaara growled in disgust._

_"Sorry," she snipped, looking him straight in the eye. "You can't have our heaven scroll, but I suggest you put down your earth scroll and walk away."_

_"As if," he said, "let me kill her."_

_"No!" Temari said, "just take the scroll and spare her, seriously. That's all the exam takers want us to do."_

_"I don't care. She looked at me the wrong way."_

_"Gaara," Kankuro said, "leave her be. All we want to do is pass the chunin exams okay?"_

_"What is your name?" he snarled to the black haired girl and her teammates._

_"Tengoku. Kimura Tengoku."_

_"You're going to die."_

_End of Flashback_

Gaara identified her as memories of the chunin exams five years ago came rushing back to him. They had tried to kill each other and yet somehow she had escaped, sinking into the earth. It was when he was still a jinchuuriki and everybody wouldn't look him in the eye, yet she stared boldly straight at him, unafraid. He noticed she looked very different now, with longer hair, a more mature face and a couple inches added to her height. He stiffened slightly when she turned her body towards him, unsure if she was aware he was up.

"Gaara-sama," she said, telling him she knew he was up. "Are you okay? You should get to sleep."

"Yes," he said, sitting up to face her.

"Okay," Kimura said, locking eyes with him. It sent chills up and down Gaara's spine when he met her intense gaze. He found himself enchanted by her dark, almost black, slanted eyes. The moon was blocked by her head, causing a gentle backlight around her head.

Kimura was unsure if she should look away or not. _Is this not respectful?_ she asked herself. Yet, no matter how hard her conscious told her to look away her body didn't want to. It was almost as if his eyes were telling her a story.

They stayed like this for quite a while, until Gaara saw the sun begin to rise from behind her head. He nodded slightly before laying down and pulling his blanket up over himself.

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**YOROICHI**

My body felt stiff when I woke up this morning. Stretching I looked outside at the position of the sun and noted it was about 4:20 in the morning. Kimura was barely awake next to me, muttering incoherent things to herself.

"Kimura," I said, tapping her lightly. "Get a little bit of sleep, I'm going to go get breakfast."

"Hm, okay," she said as she laid down on her mat.

I rolled my neck a little bit before grabbing my kunai knifes and heading for a river nearby. After walking a few meters I found myself at a quickly moving river. Smooth rocks surrounded the river bank, making the surface slightly slippery.

As I kneeled down I splashed my face with water before redoing my ponytail. Standing up I reached into my pouch and pulled out a few kunai knifes. There was a waterfall to my right that fell straight down into a more gentle river. Silver fish jumped out of the water over the ridge of the waterfall, giving me and idea of what we were going to eat.

I walked over to the waterfall, waiting for another fish to jump up. When I noted a slight disturbance in the water I gripped my knife tighter. A fish jumped out of the water, unaware of it's fate. I flung the kunai at it at the peak of its jump, catching the fish by the tail. The kunai flew into a tree, trapping the squirming fish. i repeated this five more times, one fish for each person.

"Good morning," I heard a female voice say. It wasn't Kimura though, it was one of the Kazekage's attendants. _What is her name?_ I asked, racking my brain.

"Good morning," I smiled to her, trying to be as nice as I could. I wasn't up for making enemies today.

"Nice job catching the fish," she told me. "But I would've had a better way."

"Really?" I arched an eyebrow, not liking the blonde kunoichi's attitude.

"Yeah," she smirked before turning around. "I'm going to go wake up everybody else."

"Sure," I said as I turned my back to her. I concentrated my chakra to my feet before crossing the unsteady river. When I reached the other side I took out a piece of wire and looped it through the hole at the top of all of the kunai knifes that i had caught fish on. With the string of fish and kunai in hand I walked back over to our campsite to find everybody up.

"Good morning," Kiba greeted to me.

"Morning," I told him before going over to our fire site from yesterday. I grabbed to Y shaped sticks and stuck them into the ground and placed another stick in each of the crevices. Taking the wire of fish I tied it to the stick in an arc hanging over the fire.

"Hey Kimu-" I started to call to her, asking for help starting the fire.

"-Already here," she interrupted, breathing a string of fire onto the wood from last night. They caught fire, flaring up and licking the bottom of the fish.

"Thanks," I said.

"Well we have to eat, and I don't want raw fish," she said, shooting me her signature smirk.

"Okay then, _Kimmy_," I told her, teasing her with a nickname she disliked.

"Izumo," she said my last name. "You are so dead after this mission."

"Break it up losers," Kiba said as he came over. "We don't want the sand ninjas to think we're a psycho group of people."

"If anybody is psycho its you," I joked.

"Please," he said. "Need a hand up princess, or are you going to just sit on the floor?"

"I am _not_ a princess," I said as I grasped his hand and hauled myself up.

"Yes you are,' Kiba said, "You run like a dainty little princess."

"I do not! I run like a shinobi!"

"Kunoichi," he said.

"Sexist pig."

"Dainty flower."

"Oh be quiet you two," Kimura said.

A/N- I hope you guys liked it! Next upload: by Wednesday, please review!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

**YOROICHI**

_Finally, _I thought to myself as the gates of Konoha drew closer. I felt relief wash over me to see our mission was almost complete. Kiba, who I usually got along with, had been infuriating almost the entire way back.

"Hey guys," Chouji said when we reached the gates to Konoha.

"Hey why are you watching the gates? Where are Kotetsu and Izumo?" Kimura asked, referring to the two best friends who usually watched the gates.

"Oh, Lady Tsunade sent them on some sort of C-rank mission for her," Chouji answered while munching on potato chips.

"Okay," I said, "Can we go?"

"Of course," Chouji said.

We walked through the gates and into the main streets, attracting quite some attention. Of course, it wasn't everyday people saw the Kazekage casually strolling through Konoha. A lot of girls giggled slightly at the sight of the red haired man.

"Seems you have a fan base," Kimura mused.

"Whatever," Gaara said while keeping an impassive look on his face.

"Oh come on Gaara," Kankuro said. "Most of them are hot."

"Stop being perverted," the blonde haired kunoichi said whilst smacking her brother on the arm.

"I didn't say anything sexual!" he exclaimed, rubbing the spot where he had been attacked.

"Be quiet," Gaara ordered, bringing immediate silence afterwards.

I inhaled the air around me as I walked. _I swear I can smell Ichiraku's _I thought to myself as my stomach growled slightly. Kids ran around with an air of happy naivety, saddening me slightly. I know being a shinobi is great, but in some ways I had been stripped of my childhood. Instead of one filled with frivolous games, stuffed animals, and a mother's embrace mine was filled with intensive training, hard blows to my body and a lonely apartment all by myself.

We got to the Hokage's office eventually, the large building towering over us. I looked over the banister as we walked up the steps, amazed at how little everything seemed from up here.

"I feel so tall," I verbalized my thoughts.

"I know right, it must be nice to have an office over looking the city," Kimura whispered back to me.

As we entered the building there was a noticeable heat change. Unlike outside of the building, the inside was nicely air conditioned, cooling off my body.

"Gaara-san," Lady Tsunade said as we entered her office. "Thank you for coming."

"Thank you for having me Tsunade-san," Gaara answered with a frown on his face.

"Kimura," she said as she addressed my teammates. "Any run ins or problems?"

"Not exactly," she said. I could tell she was thinking about our small fight with the Kazekage and she was thinking about wether or not she should say something.

"Very well," Tsunade said. "Please show the Kazekage and his attendants where they are staying. Yoroichi and Kiba you have mission reports to fill."

I held back a groan. Naturally Kimura got the fun job, leaving the paperwork to Kiba and I.

"Yes Lady Tsunade," Kiba and I said unanimously.

Kiba and I took a seat on the floor outside her office with scrolls and ink in hand.

"Are we going to tell her about our misunderstanding with Gaara-sama?" Kiba asked me nervously.

"Eh, it can slip," I said as I deemed it was not important. I felt a small weight on my outstretched leg. Looking down I saw a not so small white puppy, sighing contently.

"Arf," Akamaru said as he nuzzled farther into my skin.

"Akamaru," Kiba said as he stifled a laugh. "You should ask her before you lay down."

At this the white nin dog picked his head up and tilted it up at me. "Arf?" he asked, widening his brown eyes.

"Oh fine," I said, giving into his angelic face. "Just this time."

"Pushover," Kiba said when he saw Akamaru settling down again.

"Cold hearted."

"Pansy," Kiba smirked.

"Oh shut it you," I told him, whacking him with my scroll.

"Meanie."

"Wimp, I didn't hit that hard," I chided.

"Did too!"

"I did not," I protested.

"Liar."

"Grow a pair," I told him.

"I would, but I could borrow yours," he said.

"I'm not a boy."

"You hit like one."

"Do not," I said.

"Do too."

"No."

"Yes."

"Shut up you two!" the Hokage called from her office, silencing us immediately.

"Way to get us in trouble," Kiba whispered to me.

"Hush dog boy."

"Yes Princess Yoroichi," he said. He was practically asking me to punch his lights out.

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**KIMURA**

My feet scuffled along the hallway as I felt the sand ninjas' eyes on my back. I felt small compared to them, even though I was the same height or taller than both Gaara-sama and Temari. They had a way of making you feel insignificant, a mere speck on this world. Stopping at the first door I took out the keys Lady Tsunade had gave me I unlocked the door.

"Here is room one, Temari or Kankuro-san may sleep here," I informed them.

"Ladies first," Kankuro said, allowing his fan wielding sister to take the room.

"Thanks," she said as she caught the keys I threw at her. "Have fun Kankuro, try not to get in any trouble," she teased her brother.

"No promises," he winked.

"Shall we continue?" I asked as I started to walk down the wooden hallway. The second door was around the next corner, across from the Kazekage's designated room.

"Kankuro your room is here," I pointed to the smaller door. "Lord Kazekage, you room is that one," I pointed to the double doors.

"Thanks," Kankuro said. "Keys?"

"Here you go," I said unlocking the door before handing them to him.

"See you around."

"Lord Gaara," I said as I walked to the other side of the hall. I could feel his eyes on my back as he trailed me. His presence was almost overwhelming. "Here, um, here is your room," I stuttered. I mentally smacked myself, _since when do I stutter?_

"Thank you for you hospitality," he said blandly.

I put the key in the hole, prepared to unlock the door when a hand reached out and touched the key. I looked behind my shoulder to find him about eight inches away, his hand hovering over mine.

"I can do it myself," he scowled as he gently took my fingers off of the key. _A normal action like this shouldn't make me so nervous _I thought as his skin brushed mine.

"Oh, of course," I smiled before taking a step away from him. "If you need anything please call. I do believe Lady Tsunade has me as your informal guard."

"Okay," he said. "You may leave now."

"As you wish," I said, regaining my composure. I bowed before turning away from him. I kept my eyes trained on the dark mahogany floor, trying to get his intense gaze out of my head.

"Kimura," Yoroichi said, almost running into me as I rounded the corner.

"Oh hey," I greeted her.

"Kiba and I were going to Ichiraku's with some of our other teammates to celebrate before we take our exams. Care to join us?"

"Sure," I said. "Where is Kiba?"

"Kiba," Yoroichi said suppressing a laugh. "Let's just say the Hokage may have gotten a bit angry at him for being noisy. He's be lectured, but he'll join us later.

"And why do I have a feeling it wasn't him being noisy," I asked.

"There were not witnesses."

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

"Hey guys!" Naruto called to us as we walked over. "You came!"

"Of course," I said, surveying how many chunin where packed at the small bar. It seemed every ninja from Konoha that was our age was there. Even Sasuke, Sai, and Neji came, all of them men who preferred to stay out of social events.

"Hello ladies," Rock Lee proclaimed as we sat near him. "How youthful it is for a group of friends to meet before they take an exam."

"Yep," I smiled weakly. He was a nice guy, but very overbearing with a suffocating personality.

"Too bad I'm still a genin," Naruto complained.

"Just take the exam already and stop complaining," Sasuke said.

"I think that Naruto will be able to pass with flying colors if he were to take the exam," Lee exclaimed.

"Lee, that is enough," Neji said with an impassive look on his face.

"Neji!" Lee said, "I do not wish to abide by your command, but I am going to be quiet because food has come. Not because you have told me to," he said, justifying why he was going to be quiet.

"Hey," Kiba said as he plopped down beside Yoroichi.

"You made it," she said. "How was she?"

"Hm, Lady Tsunade? She was a nightmare. Scary lady," he commented.

"Naruto!" Sakura's yell echoed around the shop, stopping all conversation.

"I didn't do it on purpose, just, just wait a minute," Naruto laughed nervously.

"Really. Those two never stop," Shikamaru yawned.

"I know right, Sakura just doesn't now when to be quiet," Ino said haughtily.

"Ino pig!" Sakura said, diverting her anger from Naruto onto Ino.

"Can you two stop embarrassing yourselves," Sasuke deadpanned.

"Sasuke, nobody asked you," Naruto snarled.

"Oh my kami," Yoroichi whispered to me. "We are dysfunctional."

"You're telling me," I said.

"We should be thinking about the exams instead of fighting," Shino finally spoke up.

"I full agree with him!" Lee loudly said.

"Okay Lee," Sakura sighed. "I'm guessing we should stick together unless absolutely necessary."

"I don't think so," Tenten said. "We need to clear our emotions."

"Good point Tenten," Neji said. "That is what I did when I took my exams, and I passed." With this praise Tenten's face turned a light pink color from the boy's unusual words of praise.

"Well I'm ready to take everybody down, and you better believe it," Naruto said.

"You're not even taking the exams," Kiba sighed.

"So?"

"You are a piece of work," I said as I leaned back in my seat.

"Akamaru and I are going to bed. We want to be fully rested before the exams," Kiba spoke up as he placed some money down on the table.

"Okay, I agree," Yoroichi said, following him out.

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

Shizune stood in Lady Tsunade's office, holding Tonton and fiddling nervously.

"Lady Tsunade," she said, "are you really sure its fair to give them that test?"

"Are you doubting my decisions?" Tsunade said as she placed her hands on the desk. "I know it is a hard test, but we have so many applicants this year."

"I know, but most of them will not be able to have a slightest chance at passing. I'm not even sure I could pass."

"Silence Shizune, the decision has been made. Have more faith in our youth," Tsunade snipped before resting her hands on her forehead.

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**YOROICHI**

I could feel my heart pounding along with my footsteps. _Jounin exams_ I thought to myself. A lump had formed in my throat and my anxiety was quickly taking over. I stole glance to me left to see that Kiba seemed to be having the same problem.

"Ready?" I smiled weakly as we arrived at the building. It was about a mile away from the village on a deserted strip of land. Numbered buildings lined up and down the road. _Building one_, I thought to myself as we entered the building.

"I guess," Kiba sighed. "Whatever happens, good luck."

"Thanks Kiba," I said. "You too."

"Hey guys," Ino greeted us as we came inside. "Yoroichi, do you see him?"

I followed the finger she was pointing and saw the target. It was a very attractive guy, causing me to almost role my eyes. _She is always thinking about boys._

"He looks like Sasuke," Ino whispered.

"Sort of," I said, glancing at him again. His coloring was the same as Sasuke's with black hair and eyes and pale skin.

"Why are you talking about me?" Sasuke said, scaring me as he came up behind me.

"Oh, uh, nothing," Ino nervously said, forcing a little laugh.

"Hm."

"Kiba," Hinata said as she came up to us. "Yoroichi, hi."

"Hey Hinata," I replied. I liked Hinata a lot, but I don't talk to her much.

"How ya doing?" Kiba asked Hinata.

"I'm good," she said in a soft voice. "A little nervous."

"Aren't we all?" I said.

"Silence!" a loud male voice came from the front of the room. The group of Konoha ninjas I was standing with all turned to see who had called. In front of me stood tall male ninja, with two scars across his face and a bandana with the Leaf Village's symbol.

"My name is Ibiki and I am going to be your first exam proctor. Many of you should recognize me from the chunin exams," the man said.

"Knew I recognized him," Shikamaru muttered under his breath.

"The first exam will not be written this time. It will test your skill and abilities to focus under very realistic situations," Ibiki said. "Please follow me to building number two," he said.

"I wonder what we're doing," Ino said as she flipped her hair over he shoulder.

"Me too," Kiba said. "You don't think he's going to use some sort of interrogation technique on us, do you?"

As we walked to the other building I looked around to observe all of the other chunin. There were about sixty other shinobi here, most of them male. I turned my head as I saw a shadow cast over me. A large boy walked beside me, wearing a forehead protector with the mark of Iwagakure. He was very imposing, with bulging muscles and a strong jaw. _I have to make up for my lack of strength, _I thought as I observed him. Many of the other shinobi from Iwagakure were built similarly, even the girls.

"I feel short," Sakura whispered next to me.

"I know right?" I whispered back. _I have to get myself under control,_ I told myself. _Basic rules of being a shinobi._

When the group of ninja arrived at the building we shuffled in one by one. A cool gush of air came out me as I stepped inside, sending shivers down my spine. Jounin level ninja surrounded every wall, window, and door in the building.

"As you waked into the room I am guessing you noticed all of the shinobi stationed here," Ibiki said. "The ratio is four to one for shinobi to test taker. Now, the objective of this exam is to escape this room. You have three tries, get caught more than three times then you are disqualified. Fail to make it within the time limit you are also disqualified. You will all be strapped into a chair with wire, positioned randomly around the room."

"Four to one? Well they're taking this seriously enough," Kiba groaned.

"Please choose a chair," Ibiki continued. "And you will be tied up immediately. I surveyed the room carefully, trying to see where all of the windows and doors were located. _I should get a chair near a window,_ I thought. _I could just walk up the wall._ Stepping around rows of chairs I chose one directly under a window in the middle of a row. Sitting, I felt wires spring around my hands, fingers, and ankles, strapping me tightly to the chair.

"You have two hours. Your time starts now," Ibiki announced. He jumped, taking a seat on a large light fixture above us.

"Hey Yoroichi," I heard a voice to the left of me whisper.

"Ino," I said as I turned slightly to her.

"I have an idea."

"Okay," I said. "What?"

"I'm going use me mind body switch technique to get rid of the guard closest to us.:

"Ino, how are you going to use your jutsu? Our fingers are tied too!" I exclaimed quietly.

"Thats why I need your help! You can use your air blade to cut us out without hand symbols, then make them look like they are still tied by supporting them with air," the blonde said.

"Well okay." I turned my attention to focus on infusing the air with my chakra, forming it into a strong blade. Suddenly, my hands were loose. _Crap,_ I thought as I almost put my hands up. _Better be more careful. _I then concentrated on moving the wind past the ninja that sat in-between Ino and me. My breath was caught in my throat as I noticed one of the jounin patrollers look my way.

_Poker face, poker face,_ I said to myself as I stared right back at the shinobi. As I did this I cut Ino's string, causing her strings to fall to the floor. She glanced over at me, giving me a warning look.

"Sorry," I said as I slowly elevated her strings with my wind release.

"Mind transfer jutsu," Ino said as she made her hand signal behind her back.

"Ugh," Ino's body slumped forward slightly, but was held up by the wires. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a black haired kunoichi stagger before regaining her composure._That must be whose body she took._

_Shoot,_ I thought to myself. _We didn't think it out this far. Now what?_ Apparently Ino thought the same thing, as I saw her body jerk as her spirit returned to her body.

"Now what?" Ino asked me.

"This was your master plan! I guess we have to wait," I said.

As I spoke I noticed something very odd about the room. My vision fuzzed on the edges, before sharpening and returning back to normal. The chair in-between us that was once occupied was now empty.

"How did they-" Ino started.

"Genjutsu," I said. "I would say we should do that, by my genjutsu isn't that good."

"Neither is mine," Ino sighed.

I scanned the room, looking to pick up any details I may have missed. Only about four chairs were empty so far. The rest of the ninja from Konoha were too far away to be of use. Tenten was the closest to us, about ten feet away. _Where's Shino?_ I asked myself as I realized he wasn't in the room. _Did he already escape?_

"Strike one," I heard a voice say on the other side of the room. Looking up, I saw Kiba being held with his hands behind his back.

"You sure?" another voice said. It sounded like Kiba's but it came from behind me. "Akamaru now!"

I turned around in time to see that proctors had lost their grip on 'Kiba.' He was now turning into a dog, Akamaru to be exact. Before anybody could stop him Kiba and Akamaru jumped out the window.

_So Kiba made Akamaru take his place in the chair with his beast human clone while he somehow got to the window. At this rate I'll be stuck in here forever, _I thought to myself. _Wait,_ _I know exactly what we're going to do._


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

**KIMURA**

Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara walked in complete silence next to me. Temari had suggested that we go out on a walk to catch up, but Kankuro decided he wanted to come as well, dragging along Gaara with him. An awkward tension came over us as the conversation stopped. Temari had said she had a lot to tell me, but I'm guessing she doesn't want to say it in front of her brothers.

"So," I smiled nervously. "Do you guys know what the first exam is?"

"Yeah," Temari said. "Pretty basic, just escape a room. I hear that only five chunin have escaped, and they're twenty minutes in."

"Oh," I said. "Cool." Another uncomfortable moment passed before I asked, "Would anybody like dango?"

"Sure," Kankuro said, "I'm starving."

"Okay," I said deciding to bring them to my favorite dango restaurant. I didn't eat there a lot, but when I did I remember enjoying it.

"So," I smiled, "Here we are." The restaurant is on the smaller side, with low tables as mats lined up and down the walls. A soft beige tapestry was draped against all of the dull grey walls, with small lanterns lining the perimeter.

"Thank you," Gaara said.

"Hey Kankuro, Gaara, you wouldn't mind sitting over there would you?" Temari asked as she motioned to a table across from the one she was approaching.

"Why would we sit a different tables?" Kankuro asked suspiciously.

"Oh no reason, I just wanted to catch up with Kimura."

"Let's just give them some time," Gaara said as he turned to the other table.

"Thank you for your understanding that Kankuro lacks," she smirked as she dragged me over to the other table.

"What did you want to tell me so badly that you couldn't say in front of them?" I asked while I settled onto the mat.

"Well, it's about a guy. But knowing Kankuro he would interrogate them, and knowing Gaara he would give them a 'friendly' little speech to scare him half out of his wits!" she explained.

"So, how exactly are we talking about?" I asked, a smirk already on my face. It was so obvious who she was talking about.

"Well, its Shikamaru…but I don't think he would ever feel the same way. I've been rude to him in the past," she sighed.

"Of course," I said. "I know that you guys weren't the best of friends when you met, and you had a little rivalry going on."

"We did," Temari answered. "I have tried to be nice to him, but when I did he asked if I had a fever."

"What? That boy is so stupid for a genius," I sighed.

"Tell me about it," Temari grumbled.

We sat happily, chatting with each other for about thirty minutes before we paid.

"Are we ready to go?" Gaara asked as he came over to stand near us. I looked over at his plate, noticing he barely touched them. Only one of the sweet rice balls were gone from his plate.

"Yes," I said. The four of us walked out together, passing by a small civilian family of three.

"Mommy," I heard the little boy whisper. "Isn't that the monster?" A smallest hint of emotion flashed across Gaara's face before his expression returned to its previous impassive state.

"Hush, don't make him mad," the mother answered, looking nervously up at us.

"Kankuro, don't get angr-" Temari started to warn him.

"Hey you!" Kankuro growled. "You don't get to talk about my little brother like that."

"Kankuro," Gaara said. "It's fine."

"No its not" he narrowed his eyes. "You better apologize, he is the Kazekage! And my brother!"

"Let's keep going," Gaara huffed. "I have to get back to my office."

"Of course Gaara-sama," I said as I walked next to him. As we left we could hear the protests from Temari, outraged growls from Kankuro, and whimpers from the small child.

"Does he always do that?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Oh," I said. "Well, are you okay?"

Gaara looked slightly taken back by my question, before answering. "I'm fine. Some people just don't understand."

"I see," I said. I felt bad for him, but I knew he didn't want my pity.

"No matter what I do. I guess that I'll always be frightening to some people. I love my village though. I don't want to hurt anybody," he explained.

"I know," I told him gently. "You're a very good Kazekage, and most people know your true intentions."

"I hope so," he said as he looked up at the sky.

"You should have more faith in who you are," I said as I looked over at him. "Its hard when you feel," his eyes locked with mine. "That you should be existing for another being. Especially when nobody needs you."

"Your village needs you. In their subconscious they know you are a good person," I told him. "You made it through the war and protected your village."

"True, but that relationship is not permanent. When I step out of line its like they think I'll loose control again," he said.

"Gaara-sama," I reached out to touch his shoulder, but made my hand retreat as I saw his bewildered gaze. "I apologize. I just wanted to tell you there are people who depend on you. Kankuro, Temari, Baki. They are all leaning on you. I believe I'm beginning to as well"

"I appreciate that you're trying to make a bond with me," he said as he hung his head in a humble way. "Don't waste your time, you'll get sick of playing counselor."

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

Ibiki Morino shifted in his position on the lamp hanging from the ceiling. His eyes traveled around the room, hoping to catch any chunin who were trying to escape. _Five chunin have already escaped, _he told himself. Indeed, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, an Iwagakure ninja and two from Suna were missing. _Am I losing my touch? Is this exam too easy?_ he pondered. _Kiba Inuzuka had escaped way too easily, _Ibiki thought as he remembered his bold stunt. _The purpose of it was to escape without being noticed, but that dog and his master certainly made quite a scene. _

From his seat all of the exam taking shinobi looked to be unmoving. Ibiki knew he had to keep his eye on two of them. He noted that Ino Yamanaka and Yoroichi Izumo both appeared to be tied up, even though he was fairly certain they weren't. The blonde kunoichi seemed to be whispering in the ear of the purple haired girl. What they were up to he had no idea.

The room itself was quite stuffy. It showed as many of the ninja wriggled about in discomfort. It was done on purpose though, as frustration levels tended to go up in uncomfortable temperatures. He looked down to watch the Ino and Yoroichi, to find their two sets of eyes already on him. Light blue eyes and amber eyes appeared to be studying him. He frowned deeper when he saw the plum haired girl smirk up at him.

A small senbon flying his direction caught him off guard, causing him to jump the left. Another senbon came, aimed directly below where the last one hit. A series of kunai then followed, forming a triangle on the opposite wall. Ibiki kept his attention on the projectiles flying towards him, trying to see where they where being thrown from.

_They appear to be coming from the left side of the room,_ he thought as a shuriken whizzed by him. _That is where those two troublesome girls are sitting._

Another senbon came, this time from the opposite direction. _A paper bomb, _he noted as the weapon came by him. A small slip of paper with writing on it was attached. _They certainly want to make a scene._

"Take cover," Ibiki said, not wanting any of his jounin to be blown to bits for the sake of the exams. As he bent he waited, before tilting his head up. The senbon thrown didn't go off, instead it lodged itself nicely into the chair of Sakura Haruno.

Out of the corner of his eye yet another weapon with a 'paper bomb' was attached. _What are they up to?_ he asked himself as the knife stuck into the wall behind him. It didn't go off, instead it hit it's mark right above the door. Two senbon crossed paths, bumping into each other right in front of Ibiki. _Who is throwing these? _Apparently none of the other jounin proctors seemed to know either, as all of them were studying an exam taker.

Another senbon lodged it self in the chair across of the pink haired kunoichi's chair. _It seems, that it is coming from that girl, Tenten's, direction. Yet, her hands are still secure. I'm positive._ A barrage of kunai knifes came from above, making him step out of the way to take cover. While Ibiki was focused on that he didn't notice a senbon being thrown, hitting a previously thrown one and ricocheting off of Sakura's chair before cutting through Tenten's hand bonds. _Its pays to have 100% aim, _she smiled to herself.

Ibiki regained his composure before giving an intense gaze at the bun haired girl as if to say, _I know what you're up to. _A large brown haired male shinobi jumped down from a window sill, retying the girl's hands as he told her she had one strike.

On the other side of the room however, Ino was putting her newly acquired jutsu to work. _Mind body replacement jutsu,_ Ino thought to herself as the male shinobi jumped right to Tenten and right into her jutsu's range. Ino felt a wave of sickness crash over her, before finding herself in male body. Remembering that the male ninja had originally came down to retie her hands she pretended to secure Tenten's hands before jumping back onto the window sill. As she took her place she reached into her pouch and produced a smoke bomb before smashing it into floor are where her comrades where sitting.

Ibiki Morino noticed something unusual happening as the jounin proctor took his place on the window sill. It appeared that the girl, Ino Yamanaka, was losing her cool, trying unsuccessfully to free herself. Before he could do anything a cloud of purple smoke came up, concealing any movement. As the smoke cleared he saw three spots empty; Sakura Haruno's, Tenten's, and Yoroichi Izumo's. In Ino Yamanaka's place however, a certain brown haired shinobi sat, all tied up.

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**YOROICHI**

"How did you get out?" Kimura gaped at us. We were currently sitting in my not so fancy apartment, along with Ino, Sakura and Tenten.

"It was quite simple really," I told her. "So basically, Tenten threw a ton of weapons using her _toes_."

"Your toes?" she asked incredulously to Tenten. "You have got to teach me that!"

"Anyways," I continued. "So we wanted all of the attention to be on Tenten so Ino could do her part. So Tenten freed herself using all sorts of weapons. How did you do it?" I asked Tenten.

"Basically a threw the first few to get the suspicious. Then I put on in Sakura's chair and the chair across from hers. I was able to make them bounce off of each other so that the came back to me and released me."

"Here's the thing," Ino said. "We wanted the proctors to know she was released, because they would come over and retie her, right?"

"Of course," Kimura said.

"So when they came over to retie her the ninja was in range for her new jutsu, mind body replacement," I said.

"New jutsu?" Kimura asked, "what does it do?"

"Basically," Ino explained, "it puts my mind in the victim's body and vice versa. So both bodies are fully conscious, just with a different mind. When I release the jutsu however, the bodies switch instead of the minds. So even though my body was tied up, my mind was in a body that wasn't, so our bodies switched places."

"Sweet," Kimura said as she redid her braid.

"So while all of the other proctors were focusing on the examinees, Ino released a smoke bomb. Yoroichi freed Sakura and we made our getaway," Tenten smiled.

"You guys," she said. "You just love making a scene."

"We barely made a scene," I said. "You should have seen Kiba and Akamaru. They literally just ran down the aisle."

"So how many passed?" Kimura asked.

"I think twenty-eight. All of the ninja from leaf, a team of Sunagakure ninjas, a team of Iwagakure, a team from Kumogakure, and four from Kirigakure," I told her.

"Oh, so that's why Lady Mei sent a letter to the Hokage," Kimura said.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"I was with Gaara-sama when he was called to Lady Tsunade's office. He told me to come with him so I did. Lady Tsunade mentioned that Lady Mei was coming to the Hidden Leaf. I didn't know why, but I guess she's coming because the shinobi from her village passed this year," she explained.

"Oh, that makes sense," Sakura said. "I'm really nervous for the second exam. All of the ninja from Kirigakure are pretty scary."

"You'll be fine," I told her. "But Kimura, you were with Gaara-sama?" I turned to her slyly.

"I'm his host," she said as she gave me a death glare.

"I'm sure," Ino said. "He is our age."

"Stop. Just no," Kimura face palmed.


	5. Chapter 5

****Warning: slight language in this chapter

**KIMURA**

I sighed as I entered building number three for the jounin exams. Unfortunately I hadn't got any sleep last night, due to the fact that both Ino and Sakura decided we should stay up and have sake. I trudged into the building, feeling quite sluggish. I took in my surroundings as I climbed up the stairs to where my team was.

The room was almost identical to the room from the second stage of the chunin exams, except it was much bigger. There were also three floors to observe from instead of two. In the center of the room stood Genma chewing on his senbon, standing in front of the lined up chunin.

"Hey guys," I said as I leaned against the railing.

"Hello Kimura," Sai said as he turned towards me. Ever since Sasuke had returned to the village Yamato and Sai had been assigned to my team in order to reunite the original Team 7.

"Kimura," Yamato greeted me. "You're late."

"Hush, I know. You're not in charge of me anyways," I sighed.

"Please refrain from talking," Sai scolded. "They're about to assign teams."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"If you had gotten here on time perhaps you would have known," Yamato said. "There will be teams of three, randomly assigned. After they are chosen they're going to have matches."

"Interesting," I observed. "I suppose it does help teamwork, but it also has its disadvantages."

"Of course, you have to work with unknown ninja," Yamato said.

"Well well well," Kakashi said as he strolled up to us. "If its not the deadpans." I sighed at his nickname for my team. It was true however, but Sai had originally come up with the name. Our team was quite emotionless in battle, causing Kakashi to pick up the name too.

"Hey," I said to him. "Late as ever, and still reading porn I see," I motioned to his _Icha Icha_ book.

"This one is the best, Jiraya is a genius," Kakashi smiled, causing his eyes to crinkle up.

"Ahm," Genma said from the center of the room. "The team will be randomly chosen a numbered. Please turn your attention to the screen," he motioned behind him. I noted that Lady Tsunade and Lord Gaara both sat underneath the screen with ground level seats. I waved to Gaara when I saw his gaze turn towards where I was standing, getting a slight nod back.

"Team One will be," he paused as he waited for the machine to say names. "Akane Sanjo," a large earth kunoichi stood up, taking her place in the center. "Kiba Inuzuka, and Shioko Kusuhara." I watched as Kiba and Akamaru took his place next to his two female teammates.

The rest of the teams were read while I waited patiently for Yoroichi's team to be called. I noted that most of the shinobi that had past the first stage where male, probably much to the displeasure of Tenten's feminist attitude.

"Team Six will be Yoroichi Izumo," Genma called my friend's name. "Hotaru Touketsu," Genma said as a male Kiragakure ninja stood. His resemblance to Sasuke and Sai stood out quite obviously. With black hair, eyes, and pale skin, Hotaru resembled the formerly stated shinobi. _He's sort of cute,_ I thought as the back of his head retreated next to Yoroichi.

"Akito Saito," the final member of Yoroichi's Team Six was called. He was a very tall male shinobi from Kumogakure, the Land of Lightening.

"They look like powerhouses," I heard an onlooker say from a floor below me. "They're all tall."

"Except the girl. She can only be, what. 5'3 maybe," another person responded.

"Maybe, but looks at her arms! She's packing on some serious muscles," the first person responded.

I laughed silently as the conversed about my teammate, but kept my exterior appearance neutral.

"Hey guys," a certain loud mouthed blonde boy called as he took his place next to Kakashi.

"Naruto," I sighed. "Try to be quiet would you?"

"Oh Kimura, don't get your panties in a twist," Naruto chided.

"I see your taking after Kakashi, why so late?" I asked him.

"I have my reasons," Naruto smiled.

"First match," Genma called from below us. "Team One versus Team Five."

"Oh, I forgot," I mentally face-palmed. "I have to go sit with the Kages, part of my hosting duties."

"I see," Sai said.

"Better hurry of now, shouldn't you?" Kakashi said.

I gave them a little wave as I made my way down to the first floor. I quickly ran across the walls of the arena, hoping not to distract anybody from the match. As I got to the screen I stopped, almost slamming into Temari.

"Where'd you come from?" she asked. "I thought you were pulling a no show."

"No, I saw her up there," Gaara interrupted. "I just thought she wanted to sit with her company."

"Well I'm here now," I smiled as I stood behind his chair with Temari and Kankuro.

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**YOROICHI**

I stood next to my new teammates in the waiting area. The boy from the Land of Lightening, Akito I believe, seemed like the calm one of the group. The other, Hotaru, was quite attractive and seemed very friendly.

"I'm Yoroichi," I said as I extended my hand.

"Hotaru," the black haired shinobi smiled.

"Akito," the other boy nodded.

"I suppose we should get to know each other's strengths and weaknesses," Hotaru suggested.

"That sounds brilliant," I said. "Akito would you like to start?"

"Well I am from the Land of Lightening, so I have an affinity for lightening release. My primary style of attack is ninjutsu or taijutsu, and my weakness is probably speed." I nodded silently, understanding why it may be hard for him to move quickly with all of his muscle. "My clan also specializes in chakra manipulation."

"I have a water release," Hotaru said. "I'm absolutely terrible at genjutsu, but I think I'm pretty good at ninjutsu."

"Sounds like we're a primarily ninjutsu team," I noted. "I have a magnet bloodline, air and wind release. My weakness is taijutsu."

"Hm," Akito said.

"Yep," I smiled awkwardly, hoping to start the matches soon.

Matches went by, some quickly and some dragged on quite a while. Many of the female kunoichi seemed very powerful, as I thought _I hope I don't look bad next to them. _With Sakura's Tsunade-like abilities, Hinata's kekkei genkai, Ino's clan jutsu, Kimura's physical athleticism and Tenten's 100% aim, I looked like a little girl playing shinobi. Not to mention all of the other kunoichi from the other villages. Most of them were either lightening fast or super adept at their jutsus. True, I had my magnet release bloodline, but I felt quite downplayed.

"Next match," Genma called, his voice jarring me out of my thoughts. "Team Six versus Team Four."

At the sound of my team's name being called I grinned at Hotaru and Akito before taking my place in the arena. I was a little nervous, as I didn't appreciate the fact that we were teamed with strangers we had never fought with before.

"Same rules apply," Genma said nonchalantly. "Matches will continue until all the members of one team are either dead, or unable to continue. Surrendering will mean that it is automatic victory for the other team. Start on my watch."

"Ready to kick their butts," I said as I sized up Team Four. All three of them where males, two from Iwagakure and one from Kumogakure. Both of the shinobi from Iwagakure had towering figures will large bulky muscle packed on them, whereas the ninja from Kumogakure was slim and pale.

"Go," Genma said as he jumped away.

"You losers gunna make the first move?" the tallest ninja from Iwagakure taunted our team.

"We'll let you go, wouldn't want to end the match too quickly now would we?"I smirked.

"I wouldn't be so sure," the Iwagakure number two said.

"I've got this," Akito said cooly. After making a series of hand signs he ran torward them and released a long blue colored rope. _Is that chakra? _I asked as it tightened around one of the opposing ninja's leg. "Saito clan hidden technique, chakra rope binding strangle." I saw the chakra rope turn into a dark green before the boy collapsed. However, instead of falling to the floor, his body turned into a series of bubbles.

"Thank goodness I didn't get caught in that," the actual boy said as he floated on a bubble above us. "I would have lost all my chakra with that chakra absorbing rope of yours."

"A water bubble clone," Hotaru whispered to me.

"Water whip," the ninja said as he jumped off of the bubble. After producing a long stream of water from his mouth he grabbed the end of the stream as if it was easily held. With a swish of his arm I felt my leg being picked up from the floor. I landed on the opposite side of the arena with a grunt.

"Dammit," I said as I shower of kunai was thrown in my direction. Scrambling to get up jumped to the side, but was caught in the calf by a kunai. As I landed my ankle buckled from the numbness going through it. Looking down I saw it was lodged quite deep, about an inch and a half into the muscle.

As I pulled out the kunai I looked up to see my teammates seemed to be faring better than I was. Hotaru was dealing with the Iwagakure ninja who used bubbles, while Akito was dealing with the other. _Where's the third?_

"I guess we'll go one on one," the Kumogakure ninja said as he came up behind me, answering my question. "Unfortunately, it doesn't seem like I'll have much fun."

"What the hell does that mean?" I growled, knowing that my emotions were my weakness. Generally I was pretty mellow, but when people tell me I'm weak it really gets to me.

"Hm, nothing," he smirked. He jumped away, landing near where the Kages where seated. _He seems to be a long distance fighter,_ I thought as he separated himself from me.

"I'm sure," I said as a shower of senbon came flying towards me. Ducking out of the way I hit the floor with a small thud.

"Rising dragon," the Kumogakure ninja said as he placed a scroll on the floor. _That's Tenten's technique! _I thought as he spun in the air. _Except he's only using one scroll. _

"Wind release: wind wave," I said as I blew a strong gust of wind from my mouth, deflecting all of the weapons coming from above. I took a step towards him but felt a rope secured around my injured leg.

"Hm, you failed to notice my johyo coming from below," he said he motioned to the rope with the kunai attached. "Too busy deflecting the other weapons." I felt my feet come out from beneath me as he gave a sharp tug on the rope. I felt my head hit the floor, making me dizzy.

"Lightening release: chidori senbon," I said as I struggled to sit up.

"Lightening release, hm?" the boy said. Taking out a summoning scroll he made a series of hand signs at a rapid fire rate, producing a large katana from it. Slashing the senbon out of the air he continued to walk over to me.

"Metal is an electricity conductor," I smirked as the aftereffects of the lightening came over him. His body started twitching as he felt a wave of lightening go over him.

"So what?" he said, his hair now slightly frizzy. "You'll never be able to beat me. You seem like the type of girl who gets sent on one type of mission."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I demanded, already knowing what his answer would be.

"A seduction mission, of course. What the likes of you would do," he smirked.

"You bastard!" I yelled at him. I knew Kimura would probably scold me for this afterwards, but I didn't care.

"At least I'm a formidable shinobi."

"Shut up," I told him as I picked myself up off of the floor. "Ninja art: animate wind," I said. A stream of wind came rushing from my fingers, swirling about in the air.

"What type of jutsu is this?" he asked as it came straight for him, continuing after him even after I stopped controlling it.

"My own jutsu, the wind has a mind of its own. It knows your an enemy and won't stop until it's defeated."

"Keiji," the Kumogakure ninja called to one of his teammates. "Your fire release is needed!" At that the ninja battling with Akito ran towards us.

"You can't handle this little girl?" Keiji asked him. I narrowed my eyes at his remark, but Akito gave me a warning look that cooled me down.

"How are you doing?" I asked Akito as he came to stand next to me.

"I'm fine, and yourself?" Akito said as he motioned to the blood streaming out of my calf.

"Took a few hits, nothing I can't handle," I grinned.

"What's with the wind?" Akito asked as he analyzed the scene before us.

"It's animate, so it can chase after them on its own without me directing it," I informed him.

"Hm, not bad," he said.

Unfortunately, fire release is best against wind, and that is exactly what the boy Keiji has. I watched in dismay the boy breathed fire onto my wind, engulfing it in flames and sending it in our direction.

"Take cover," I told him as I jumped out of the path of the hurling fire.

"Water-cutting sword," I heard Hotaru shout as he cut in. "Hope you don't mind if I join," he grinned. A large burst of water was coming from his hand, keeping the shape of a sword. Stepping in front of me he slashed the fire coming my way, causing a lot of vapor.

"Thanks," I said. I picked myself up, and making a few hand signs I released a wave of lightening, hitting the Kumogakure ninja. As I grinned at my success I lurched forward, feeling a huge piece of metal protruding from my back.

"Yoroichi," Hotaru asked, "Are you okay?" I craned my neck to see a fuma shuriken lodged into my back.

"Can you pull it out?" I asked as he approached me.

"One sec," he said. I grunted as he pulled it out, releasing a large stream of blood.

"That'll leave a pretty scar," I grumbled sarcastically as I stood up. "Why am I the only one injured?" I asked exasperatedly. Nobody else had any prominent injuries except for me.

"I noted you have lightening release," Hotaru said. "Since water conducts lightening we could find a way to incorporate jutsus together."

"Right now may not be the best time to discuss collaborating," Akito cut in, motioning to the three shinobi who were making hand signs.

_Those guys are really just brute strength_ I thoughts as I flipped over a shower of senbon. _What the heck?_ I asked as I saw the most peculiar thing. Bubbles were floating across the arena, coming from one of the Iwagakure ninja's fingers.

"Don't touch them!" Akito warned as one came near me.

"Why?" I asked, "they're bubbles!"

"They're explosive," Hotaru told me. "I've seen them before."

_Bubble jutsu, now that is really something,_ I thought as I dodged a bubble. The three opposing shinobi were all safely inside a bubble, waiting for one of us to touch them.

"We have to get closer to that bubble," I said as I motioned to where they were protected.

"Agreed," Akito said as he flipped over some.

"Well," the Iwagakure bubble ninja said. "Or I could just, explode them." As soon as he said this he snapped his fingers, and I felt myself flying across the arena.

"Ugh," I heard Hotaru say from beside me. From all of the bubbles exploding there was now quite a lot of water on the floor, and new holes in the walls.

"Hotaru," I told him. "Can you do this?"

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

Gaara felt uncomfortable sitting in front of all of these people. It wasn't necessarily that everybody could see him, it was more who was standing behind his chair. It was Kimura, his host, wearing her usual black leggings and cropped navy top with bindings underneath. She had appeared out of nowhere right before the first match had started, startling the three Sand Siblings. He could feel her presence behind him as her fingers tapped lightly against his chair, accidentally brushing his hair every now and then. She smelled quite good to him, slightly spicy but still sweet and fresh. A sensation Gaara had never felt before was forming at the pit of his stomach, but he decided it was a good one as it was induced by Kimura.

"Do you think they're fine?" Kimura asked Temari after the bubble bombs went off.

"I think so, they're all still moving," Temari responded.

Gaara focused on the scene in front of him, trying to ignore the girl behind him. Yoroichi, Kimura's purple-haired friend, was kneeling next to Hotaru, the dark haired boy. Akito was on the other side of the arena, brushing himself off. The three ninja from Team Four were safely inside a bubble, unaffected by the blow. Puddles of water were sprinkled across the arena, making it a slipping hazard.

"Come on Yoroichi!" he could hear Naruto's voice from the stands call. "You can do it!"

"Let the power of youth overcome you!" Gaara could hear Lee call.

"Oh dear," Kimura said from behind him. "We have a cheering squad."

"Well this match is quite a show," Kankuro commented. "Sorry Kimura, but I'm rooting for Team Four."

"Jerk," Kimura commented as she watched Yoroichi dodge a kunai. "Don't under estimate her. She hasn't even used her kekkei genkai."

"What does she have?" Gaara's raspy voice asked.

"Magnet release, although she only uses it in emergencies."

"I see,' Gaara said.

The match was in fact going in Team Four's favor, as Akito just took a hard blow to the knee, paralyzing him. Gaara watched as Yoroichi rolled away from a strike, wetting her outfit in process. However, not many people in the arena noticed that the water was slowly spreading out an making a circle around Team Four.

Kimura observed this, and immediately knew what Yoroichi had up her sleeve.

"Kankuro, wish to be on this match?" the pretty black haired kunoichi asked, knowing what the outcome would be.

"Why not? I wouldn't mind some extra money," Kankuro replied to Kimura. As the two arranged their bets, Hotaru had finished controlling the water. There were now three circles around the shinobi of Team Four. Yoroichi faked a slip, and landed on the floor. Electricity sparked at her fingers as she danced them across the water. It went through the trails of liquid, before finding their targets and electrocuting them.

"Winners of this match," Genma said as he saw three male bodies slump to the floor. "Team Six."

"I'd like my money," Kimura smirked to Kankuro.

"Hmph," Kankuro sighed, digging into his black jumpsuit.

"Lady Hokage," a masked ANBU shinobi appeared out of nowhere. "Sorry for interrupting, but we have urgent news."

"We'll what is it?" the blonde sannin asked.

"Lady Mei has been taken captive."

A/N- Hi guys! I hope you enjoyed! :) JSYK Kimura and Yoroichi are based off of my sister and I! Next update: Saturday. Please review! Also, I know its going slow but the plot will start now!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- The main antagonist comes from some of the filler episodes from Naruto! I suggest you watch them, I believe it begins in Naruto episode 178!

CHAPTER SIX

**KIMURA**

I felt a wave of shock come over my body.

"Somebody has captured the Mizukage?" Tsunade asked angrily.

"Yes ma'am," the ANBU ninja said. "We have been asked not to alert any other nations except for Suna."

"Okay," Gaara said. "We can dispatch a team of jounin immediately."

"Actually Lord Kazekage," the masked shinobi said, "we have received this." Gaara took the slip of paper before passing it to Tsunade who pursed her lips.

"What is it?" Temari leaned down to ask her little brother.

"A man by the name Akahoshi has requested a meeting with Lady Tsunade only. He says he knows about this kidnap," Gaara answered.

"What are we going to do?" Kankuro asked.

"We must wait for this exam to be over, or else we will cause a commotion," Tsunade said. "But immediately after I expect everybody who is here to be in my office to discuss this."

"Lady Tsunade," Shizune interrupted. "I don't know if it is wise to talk about it with a large group of people."

"I agree, but they have all already heard it, and they are all trustworthy. It does not make sense to leave people out who are already aware of the situation."

"Yep," Shizune squeaked, smiling nervously.

"Good, don't be late," Tsunade warned all of us.

The exams dragged on, leaving me trying to contain all of my thoughts. _Who would want to capture her? Why? Who is strong enough? Is she dead? _A swarm of questions buzzed in my head as I let a small frown creep onto my face.

"Are you okay?" I heard a certain red-haired Kazekage asked.

"Yes Lord Kazekage, I apologize," I told Gaara.

"You do not need to apologize," Gaara told me as he looked over his shoulder. "It did not bother me." I nodded slightly, feeling heat rush to my face. _Why does he have to be attractive?_ I groaned inwardly, _your acting like a fangirl! You hate them!_

"Kimura?" Temari waved a hand in my face, "You spaced out. I asked you who that girl was." I shook my thoughts out of my mind as I followed her finger.

"Oh, that's Ino," I said as I saw the girl's blonde hair.

"Pretty cool jutsu she has," Temari commented on her mind techniques.

"Its a clan technique."

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

I looked at the other six people gathered in the Hokage's office. Tsunade, Gaara, Shizune, Kankuro, Temari and the ANBU officer all stood in silence.

"Has anybody heard of this character Akahoshi?" Tsunade asked in a demanding manner.

"I do believe I have," I spoke up. "Naruto, Neji, and Tenten once went on a mission to the Village Hidden among the Stars, correct?"

"Correct," Tsunade said.

"I'm pretty sure Naruto said their leader was named Akahoshi," I told her. "He was the self proclaimed Hoshikage."

"Hoshikage?" Shizune asked, "Aren't there only five kages?"

"Yes, but this one was _self proclaimed_," Gaara said.

"Anyways, Akahoshi turned out to be an antagonist," I said. "I wonder if its the same one."

"There is a slight chance," Tsunade said, "but the villagers said they would watch over him."

"Well if he's gotten more powerful than the Mizukage than he can certainly defeat an entire village," I told her.

"True," Tsunade answered. "I plan on meeting with this man, however I wish for ANBU to be positioned," she told Shizune.

"Shall I attend too?" Gaara asked.

"No, he asked for only an audience with me," Tsunade said.

"I can ask Naruto more about him if you want," I said as the meeting adjourned.

"Please do," Tsunade said. "And come back once you have information for me."

"Are we going to continue the exams?" Shizune asked as people trickled out of the room.

"I'm not sure," the Hokage frowned. "It'll be a shame if we don't, I want to know how they would do on that third exam."

"We also need to discuss who is going to mentor our graduating students," Shizune said. "We are incredibly short of jounin, as most of them are working for the exams, or are out on long-term missions."

"We will figure it out," Tsunade said, her head throbbing from all of the things she needed to do. "For now, get me something to drink."

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

I inhaled the scent of ramen as I approached Ichiraku.

"Naruto," I greeted him as I sat down next to him. "How are you?"

"Hey! Kimura!' Naruto grinned. "You getting some ramen?"

"Maybe," I shrugged, "but I actually need to talk to you."

"Talk to me? 'Bout what?"

"Well, I heard you went to the Star Village," I said. "Can you tell me about that?

"Sure," Naruto said.

I sat quietly, listening to him explain with great earnest.

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

"Apparently about five years ago he, Neji, and Tenten had gotten a mission from the Hoshikage, a self proclaimed kage. Akahoshi was the hoshikage then, and therefore was the one who gave them their mission. Their original mission was to protect a special star. This star contained a unique purple chakra which allowed the users to perform a powerful jutsu called kujaku. While this was very powerful it had side effects that could kill the user. While they were there the star was stolen by somebody who had mastered the technique kujaku. Akahoshi asked the villages to get it back from the thief. Sumaru, one of the villages, was then taken away by the thief," I explained as I stood in the Hokage's office.

"Continue," Tsunade said.

"Well it didn't seem right, why would the thief come back after he took the star? It turns out that the person who took the star and the person who took Sumaru were two completely different people. The first thief was Sumaru's mother," I said. "The second was this Akahoshi character. The reason Sumaru's mother took the star was because of the side effects the jutsu had. Akahoshi knew that Sumaru was his trump card, so he took him to bribe his mother to give back the star. Naruto was very vague about the last parts of the story," I said.

"I'd like to hear it," Tsunade said.

"Of course, Lady Hokage. So technically Akahoshi didn't care about the villagers' well being. He only wanted the power. Naruto ended up destroying the star, and Akahoshi was taken prisoner."

"So we're assuming this is the same man?" Tsunade asked. "Shizune, please fetch Akahoshi's files."

"Lady Tsunade," I said. "What do you know about the special jutsu the star had."

"Very little, but all we know is that their chakra is a purple color. This jutsu gives them the ability to bend it into different beats," Tsunade explained.

"Here are the files," Shizune said as she held them out to her.

As Tsunade placed the files on the table I caught a glimpse of the man. He had a sharp, pointed face with light lavender hair.

"Thank you for your assistance," she told me.

"Your welcome Lady Hokage, may I take my leave?" I bowed.

"One more thing," she stopped me. "You are going to be a mentor for a team of genin. Only temporarily, until more jounin are free."

"What?" Shizune and I called at the same time.

"Did I not make myself clear?"

"But," I said. "Lady Tsunade. I'm only seventeen, and my skills are not as great as other more experienced jounin."

"I understand Kimura," she told me. "But with all of this going on, the jounin exams, the Mizukage missing, you are the easiest option. I assure you, your skills surpass many of the older jounin. I was originally waiting until you became twenty to assign you a team, but I am very short staffed."

"I understand," I said as I bowed my head. "I'll be at the Academy at the appropriate time."

"Don't make me regret it," she warned as I exited.

As I walked through the circled halls I wondered why should would chose me. _She said they were short staffed,_ I thought, _and this is only temporarily. _My train of thoughts were interrupted as I banged into something as I rounded the corner. Something warm, hard, and covered in fabric. As I tilted my head up slightly I was met by aqua colored eyes.

"Lord Kazekage!'" I exclaimed as I extracted myself from his shoulder. "I apologize, I was consumed by thought."

"Kimura-san," he greeted me. "It is my fault too, I apologize as well."

"Well, goodnight Lord Gaara," I said as I moved to walk around him.

"Kimura-san, may I ask why you are in the Hokage's building so late at night?" he stopped me.

"Oh, Lady Tsunade had me gather information on Akahoshi, as well as inform me that I was going to be a sensei."

"A sensei?" he asked. "You're quite young for that."

"You're quite a young Kazekage," I mused.

"Very true," he said as he adjusted the strap that held up his sand. "I assume you're going home?"

"Actually, I'm going to the hospital. I heard Yoroichi passed out after her match was over due to blood loss."

"May I escort you?" he questioned, shocking me for a minute. Was the Kazekage asking to escort _me?_

"Oh, I think I can get there on my own," I smiled at him.

"I understand," he nodded. "Please be safe."

"I will," I told him as I bowed. My heart skipped a beat as he passed me, sending my brain riveting into many different directions. I scolded myself for acting like Matsuri and all of Gaara's other fangirls.

I exited the large red building, walking the dark streets to the hospital. I was well aware visiting hours were over, but I planned on sneaking in. I smiled sheepishly to myself, remembering why I had turned down his offer. He was perfectly good company, but I didn't want him of all people to know I was sneaking into the hospital.

As I approached the hospital I crouched down, not wanting to be seen. Seeing that the coast was clear I jumped onto the roof, landing softly._ She'll be on the third floor,_ I thought. _That's where cases like hers usually are_. Flipping off of the roof I allowed myself to fall two stories before grabbing a window sill that belonged to the third floor. _If only I were a sensor type,_I thought as I leaped from window sill to window sill, checking each one. _I would have easily detected which room she is in._ My fingers grasped the concrete of the slab, slipping slightly.

As I peered into this one I could tell it was Yoroichi by the patient's purple hair and tanned skin. Her eyes were closed, and she was sleeping peacefully. However, I did not expect another person to be there.

"Kiba!" I hissed at the boy sitting at her bedside.

"Kimura!" he cried. "Don't tell please, I was just really worried."

"You idiot," I whispered to him, "I'm sneaking in like you."

"Oh, you are?" he asked as he opened up the window. "Then come right in."

"Thanks," I said as I pulled myself in.

"Show-off," Kiba grumbled as I flipped in.

"What did you fall on your way in?" I asked him, smirking slightly?

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

Kiba Inuzuka watched his teammate's chest rise and fall. Her plum hair, which was usually in a ponytail, was splayed out across the pillow. _She really does look like a princess,_ he said as he looked at elegant face. Her usual outfit of black and red was hung by the door, leaving her lying in bed with a black shirt and top provided by the hospital. Kiba didn't know how to explain the growing attraction he felt to the girl.

"Do you understand?" Kiba whispered to Akamaru. The large dog whimpered in return, before resettling in the corner.

Kimura, Yoroichi's black haired jounin friend, had recently waltzed out the room with her aerobic moves, leaving Kiba alone again. He looked up at the moon, analyzing it so he could tell what time it was. _Two thirty, _he thought, _man, you've been here for almost four hours!_

Kiba glanced back at the sleeping figure when she stirred. He saw her amber eyes slowly open in shock, about to demand why he was in her room at this time of night when he reached over a pressed his hand over her mouth.

"Mmf," Yoroichi said crossly.

"Hey," Kiba whispered. "Its after visiting times, don't get me in trouble!"

"Why shouldn't I?" she pouted when he removed his hand.

"Please," he said, giving her puppy dog eyes. "For me princess?"

"Fine," the girl grumbled. "But I am not a princess!"

"Sure," Kiba said. "So how are you?"

"I'm okay," she frowned, trying to recall what happened. _I passed out, from…blood loss?_ she pondered.

"I've been worried," Kiba said.

"Awh," Yoroichi joked, "was it because you were afraid that I would die without knowing your undying attraction for me?"

"Definitely," Kiba grinned in the same joking manner. _But you know its true, _he said to himself.

"Kimura dropped in by the way," Kiba added. "She wanted to you know that she's going to mentor a team of genin until there are more jounin available.

"Interesting," Yoroichi said. "I'm wondering what sort of teacher she would be."

"You know her better than I do," Kiba pointed out.

"Are you going to go home now?" Yoroichi asked him.

"I don't think so. I want to make sure you're okay."

"No really, why are you here so late?" Yoroichi asked. "I didn't expect you to stay."

"Yoroichi," he said as he poked her shoulder. "Don't feel bad, I want to!"

"Okay, okay," she frowned. "Thank you. You tired?"

"A little," Kiba said before letting out large yawn that contradicted his previous 'a little.'

"Here," Yoroichi held out one of her pillows. "Go to sleep."

Kiba took it in his hand before smiling at her unexpected gesture. Hugging the pillow to his chest he climbed over to Akamaru before placing the pillow on the dog and closing his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

**KIMURA**

I scanned the crowd of small ninja, most of which were jumping up and down excitedly.

"Kimura-kun," Kakashi smiled as he saw jump to the spot next to him. We were currently outside of the Academy, peering through the windows to observe the students until it was time to meet them.

"Kakashi-senpai," I greeted the older ninja. "How are you?"

"Quite well, I wasn't aware that you were getting a genin team. A bit young honestly," Kakashi said as he peered over the rim of his book.

"Oh hush," I told him. "I know, its only temporary."

"Temporary?" Kakashi asked.

"Until there are enough jounin," I said. "Where are you meeting your team?"

"On top of the Academy as per usual," Kakashi said. "And yourself?"

"On top of the Hokage's office" I said.

"Tch," Kakashi said, "you really don't like playing by the rules. Did you even ask her if you could use her roof?"

I'm pretty sure they're dispersing," I said as my eyes watched the genin trickle out of the door. "And no, I didn't. She'll have to deal," I smirked as I stood up.

"Good luck," Kakashi said before disappearing to go to the roof. I followed suit, sprinting across the rooftops until I jumped onto the Hokage's office's roof.

"Oh my kami," I whispered as I hopped onto the roof. RIght before my eyes was Temari and Shikamaru. Now they weren't 'doing' anything, ahem, sexual, simply sitting side by side. Temari's head rested on rested on his shoulder and his arms were looped loosely around her waist while he yawned.

"Kimura!" Temari greeted, promptly getting up. "What brings you here?" she laughed.

"Oh, its you," Shikamaru said.

"My genin team is meeting me up here, may I ask what _exactly_ you were doing?"

"We we're discussing the third stage of the jounin exams, and Akahoshi. Have you ever heard of him?" Temari rambled, the color of Sakura's hair evident on her cheeks.

"I'm sure," I waved them off. "Now shoo, go make babies somewhere else. My kids are coming!"

"We were, we were not!" Temari cried as Shikamaru dragged her away.

"Leave it Temari," Shikamaru sighed.

"Fuck you," Temari said as she hit him upside the head. _And that, is how they show each other love,_ I smiled contently as the newfound pair staggered off. Whispers of their bickering floated up to me from the ground below, making me grin inwardly.

"Sensei?"a female voice asked.

"I don't think that's her, she looks young," another voice whispered, this time male.

I turned around to be greeted by two boys and one girl, the usual.

"Hello," I said to them, "I'm Kimura. I'll be the head of Team, well, Team Kimura for now."

"Kimura-sensei!" one of the boys said, "It has a nice ring to it!"

"Shut up," the other boy said. "Let her speak!"

"Well what are your names?" I asked them. "Ladies first." I gestured towards the girl, observing her while she talked. Black waist length hair held up in a ponytail with green eyes that glimmered with determination. Pale skin contrasted against her dark black and blue clothing. _She looks like me,_ I thought as I tugged at my braided black hair and blue and black outfit.

"I'm Miki," she said. "I'm twelve."

"Okay, thank you. Go ahead," I gestured to the boy on her left side.

"I'm Kyo," he said as he shook his light brown hair. His dark brown eyes shone brightly, reminding me of a certain blonde-haired knuckle headed ninja. "I'm twelve."

I nodded my head at the other boy, who was sitting on the right of Miki. "My name is Makato," the boy said. "I'm thirteen though." He pushed up the frames of his thin black glasses, peering at me through them. "How old are you?"

"Makato," Miki scolded. "You never as a woman how old she is!"

"Oh its fine," I smirked as I stood before them. "Let's just say I'm younger than most jounin. Under twenty but over fifteen."

"You're seventeen," the black-haired Makato said. "Its in human nature to have the number they are concealing be the mean or middle number. Therefore you're seventeen."

"Yes," I smiled at the boy.

"Yeah, yeah," Kyo interrupted. "Thanks for the psychology lesson."

"Hm," Makato grunted.

"Quiet you guys," I said. "May I see your cards?" The produced small, palm sized yellow strips of paper from their pockets, each containing the statistics of the particular shinobi.

I looked over silently, confirming all of my assumptions about them. None of them have ever been on missions due to the fact that they were in the academy. The little wheel on the card held their stats, showing me what they were capable of. The girl, Miki, had the best statistics out of all of them, making me think she graduated at the top of her class. She was an all-rounder, with a weakness for genjutsu. _Just like me_, I mused to myself as I moved on to the brown-haired boys card. Kyo's strengths seemed to lie in taijutsu, strength and speed, with his weakness being intelligence. Finally I looked over Makato's cards, whose strengths were his speed and intelligence. I understood why the had been paired together after looking over their cards. _Miki is obviously the top student here, with Makato to make up for Kyo's lack of intelligence, and Kyo to make up for any lost physical force._

"Okay kids," I said as I stood. "Ready to see if you're eligible to be genin?"

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

Sabaku no Gaara watched silently as Kimura dragged her three man cell of kids behind her. Her infectious laughter rang throughout Konoha, brightening up her students as well.

"Have you heard of the bell test?" she asked as she tilted her head at them.

"No," the girl, Miki, said

"Let's go to the training grounds, you can find out," she winked.

As Gaara watched their retreating forms he quickly fetched a scroll. Writing down a quick note to let Temari and Kankuro where he was going if they looked for him, he headed out to follow her. _Not that Temari will look for me,_ he thought to himself as he recalled how he saw her and Shikamaru on the roof. _Definitely having a talk with that boy before he does anything._

Jumping from rooftop to rooftop Gaara was indeed, a shadow, while following them.

"When did you graduate?" the black haired girl asked her sensei, obviously admiring her.

"I graduated when I was nine, so a little bit younger."

"Chunin promotion?"

"Twelve," she smiled.

"Wow," the black haired guy said. "You must work hard."

"Yeah, I'll tell you what. Hard work pays off more than natural talent," Kimura said.

"When did you become a jounin?" the brown haired Kyo asked.

"When I was fifteen," she said.

Gaara shook his head silently to himself. That girl was definitely something, as she became a jounin about the same time he became a chunin. He was intrigued by her calm yet friendly nature, that wasn't naive or childish.

"Here we are," Kimura said as they reached a clear patch in the woods. "Training grounds fifty-three."

"Are you going to explain the bell test?" Kyo asked, more than ready to began.

"Do you see these?" Kimura asked as she held up two bells. "You have to get these from me."

"But Kimura-sensei," Miki said, "there're only two!"

"I'm aware," she said. "Whoever doesn't get one goes back to the academy."

As she finished explaining Gaara took a seat on a tree, not caring how strange it may be if anybody saw him. He watched her with great fascination, admiring her skill in taijutsu and ninjutsu. She never struck them, simply evaded their attacks.

_She's like an acrobat,_ he said as he watched her land gently on her feet. _And very fast,_ he observed when she moved from one tree to another about one hundred meters away in a blink of an eye.

"What are you doing here?" Kimura's voice breathed down his neck. He almost jumped, as he was quite startled, but kept his face impassive.

"We have word on Akahoshi," he said as he improvised. "But I thought I'd wait until you were finished."

"And you wouldn't just send a messenger?"

"No," Gaara replied, internally sweating. "I decided to inform you."

"Oh, you can watch from the ground, you don't have to hide," she said as she reached out to tug him down. Obliging after her cool fingers brushed his robes he jumped down to be greeted by three kids.

"Kimura-sensei!" the boy Kyo said. "Is that your boyfriend?"

"No," she blushed slightly. "This is the Kazekage."

"What's he doing here?" Makato asked as he tilted his head to look up at Gaara.

"He had, um, confidential information he needed to share," she said. "But he is interested in your training, and would like to watch."

"Is he powerful?" Miki asked.

"Very powerful," she agreed. "He's the leader of Sunagakure, surely you know what our relationship with them is."

"Of course," Makato answered, showing his intelligence. "Konohagakure is currently in a alliance with Sunagakure. Their recent Kazekage is Lord Gaara, taking his father's place after his death by Orochimaru's hand." The boy quoted the book while his teammates studied him.

"Very good," Kimura said. "You can call him Gaara-sama, Lord Kazekage, or Lord Gaara," she told them.

They continued the activity, and upon the time running out she told them the verdict.

"None of you were able to get the bells," Kimura said. "Yet, you displayed a great amount of teamwork and concern for you comrades. I would like to congratulate you genin," she said as she pulled out strips of fabric and metal.

"Oh my kami!" Miki said as she gave both of her teammates a half hug. "We did it!"

Kimura smiled as they walked away, saying they were going to eat.

"So what did you want to tell me?" Kimura asked as she sat underneath a tree. Patting the ground next to her, she helped him take off his gourd before he proceeded to sit.

"Well," Gaara stuttered a little. "To be honest there wasn't anything I wanted to say, I just wanted to watch you."

"You wanted," she measured her words carefully. "To watch, me?"

"Yes, I apologize for invading your personal space. I wasn't busy with any meetings so I wanted to busy myself," the former jinchuuriki explained hastily.

"Oh," Kimura tilted her head. "Would you like to sit with me out here? After training I usually meditate."

Gaara said, "If I'm interrupting your peace I can leave."

"Not at all," the girl assured him. "You don't have to be so formal with me," she said softly.

"I apologize," he said, keeping the same formality.

"Relax," she said as she leaned against the tree. "Are you stressed about the Mizukage?"

"Yes," he said, but truthfully that wasn't what was bothering him the most. What the real culprit was the girl herself. How close they were, the feeling he got at the bottom of his stomach, and his rambling.

"Would you like to come to my house and get a cup of tea?" Kimura asked before she was aware of the words. _Great, _she thought to herself._ I just invited the Kazekage to my house! I hope he doesn't think I'm like _them, she referred to his fangirls.

"Actually," the Kazekage said, surprised at her offer. "I would love to."

Temari watched the two carefully as she and Shikamaru hid in the bushes. He had originally brought her here to cloud watch, but upon stumbling in on the two they hid in the bushes.

"He let her touch his gourd!" she hissed to her newly acquired boyfriend.

"So?" he asked, not understanding why its such a big deal.

"You annoying bastard" she said as she hit him. "Its a big deal for Gaara!"

"Okay, sheesh, troublesome woman."

"They're going to her house! Should we follow them?" Temari panicked.

"No!" Shikamaru said. "Tema," he whined. "Can't we stay here? I don't want to move."

"What can I do here when I'm worried about them?" she whisper yelled.

"I'll take your mind off of that," Shikamaru smirked as he leaned closer to her.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

Akahoshi's thin smile illuminated the darkness of the cave. His violet eyes pierced through the darkness, contrasting greatly to his black hair. He and two others were standing around a table, clad in dark purple and blue cloaks with black details.

"The foolishness of the Leaf never ceases to amaze me," Akahoshi chuckled. "Madara Uchiha. Yes, he was a good pawn, too bad he died. Caused quite a lot of damage to that little village, don't you agree?"

The two men nodded their heads feverishly, not wanting to upset their master.

"And Naruto Uzumaki!" the black-haired man said. "They were too busy huffing over him and the Uchiha kid that they failed to notice true talent in the village."

"I agree sir," the man said.

"Now these two girls, have you gathered the intel I want?" Akahoshi asked.

"Yes sir," the taller of the men responded. "Kimura is of the Tengoku clan, and is currently a jounin. She is seventee-"

"Silence you idiot," Akahoshi growled. "I meant their skills. Will they be suitable to assist me?"

"Very suitable. Both are in very good shape. Kimura has outstanding skills in almost everything except for genjutsu, which is still above average. Yoroichi has a strength in ninjutsu and stamina, and she also possesses a magnet release kekkei genkai."

"Very well," Akahoshi smirked sinisterly. "They will without a doubt surpass everybody from that village, even without my help. Of course, it would take far shorter with my help, and they could be get new kekkei genkai by body modification."

"Do you have their statistic cards from our inside sources?" Akahoshi asked.

"Yes sir, here," a man said. A hand slipped out from the darkness, passing two cards into the pale hands of Akahoshi.

"Interesting," Akahoshi said, obviously pleased.

"Lord Akahoshi," one of his subordinates bowed to him. "I was wondering if you plan to teach the Kujaku once they join our ranks."

"Most certainly," Akahoshi mused. "Although I'm not sure I could train both ladies."

"Lord Akahoshi," one of the men said. "We have received word that the Hokage will meet with you."

"Tsunade, Tsunade. How I'm looking forward to meeting my long lost cousin."

"Long lost cousin?" a voice came from the corner of the room. That voice belonged to a certain Mizukage, bound my chakra sealing tags and shackles.

"Oh Mei," Akahoshi glided towards her. "How do you feel?"

"Oh, absolutely astounding," she said. "Let me go now!"

"Why?" the purple-eyed man said. "I haven't finished taking your lava release."

"As interesting as it sounds to help you make a science experiment out of your body, I'd rather not have to kill you."

"You," Akahoshi's eye twitched. "Think you can kill me?" Loud laughter rand out throughout the dark shadows of the cave.

"Madara, Pein, all of the Akatsuki members. The Three Sannin. While they were out seeking glory and being recognized, I was training hard in the shadows, posing as a lowly village leader. Those days are over! Once I have finished acquiring your bloodline I will most certainly be unstoppable."

"There's only one of you," the red-haired Mizukage said. "There are five kages."

"Actually my dear," Akahoshi smiled. "I'm considering becoming a Kage. I would like to convince all of you to let me take over, and no blood would be shed."

"Never," she said through gritted teeth. "We would never hand over the fate of the shinobi world to a psychotic killer such as yourself."

"We'll see," he titled his head slyly.

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

The sound of tea boiling was the only noise that echoed throughout my modest apartment. _The Kazekage is in my house,_ I thought to myself as I get out two navy mugs. Mixing sugar into the mugs, I saw Gaara standing in the corner of my kitchen. As per usual, he watched me silently with a slightly pained expression on his face.

"You can sit inside Lord Kazekage," I bowed to him.

"Its okay," Gaara replied. "I do not know exactly what I would do inside." I laughed inwardly at his social awkwardness, remembering that for the first sixteen years of his life he was shunned.

"Well," I said gently. "You could just side inside and wait, but I'm actually finished with the tea now." Placing the steaming cups on the tray I walked into my living room. It was quite practical, with two blue couches and a low mahogany coffee table. Pictures hung around the wall, depicting me and my first genin team, my current team, and all of my other friends. One always stuck out to me, as it was the biggest mystery to me. It was me as a baby, a small tuft of black hair beginning to grow. A woman held me, her face not visible in the picture. _Mom,_ I said to myself as I glimpsed at it.

Apparently Gaara noticed this, as he asked, "Who is that?" His tone was so gentle when he asked, like that of a man who didn't have many murders on his hands.

"That's my mom," I said as I gave a bittersweet smile. "She died before I can remember."

"I see," Gaara said as he took his place on the couch next to me.

"Yeah," I looked up at him.

"My parents are dead too, although I believe you know that," he said. "My mother was wonderful, but I didn't know her either. My father, well, I didn't speak to him. He's dead too, Orochimaru murdered him."

"I know," I said.

"What about your dad?" Gaara questioned me.

"Oh my dad?" I muttered weakly.

"I apologize, did I hit a sensitive area?"

"No its okay," I said. "According to the village leaders he's alive. He's actually and S-rank missing nin in almost every bingo book. He, he um-"

"-don't tell me if you don't wish to," Gaara interrupted.

"He killed my mom," I said, letting the cold truth out.

"Oh," shock evident in his voice. "I see. Have you contacted him?"

"No I haven't."

"I'm sorry," he said.

"We'll we're shinobi, a death is always an option. We must endure everything that comes our way. Its not unusual. Naruto, Yoroichi, you and me. All of our parents are dead or missing," I sighed.

I stared at my lap, trying to regain my neutral exterior. I had always found it was not hard to have a stoic expression, but for some reason whenever this topic was brought up my training failed me. I was startled when a pale hand reached out to touch mine.

"You're right, we are shinobi. You're a very good one, but you don't need to act as if you're on duty all the time." He said this as the tips of his fingers grazed over mine, sending shockwaves over my body.

"Aren't you one to talk?" I asked as my normal attitude returned. "You always act like the Kazekage."

"I suppose," he said, his eyebrows furrowing slightly.

I was having trouble focusing, due to the fact that the _Kazekage_ was stroking my hand for the sake of comforting me. We finished our tea in an almost awkward silence, yet it suited us. It wasn't perfect or romantic or free-spirited. It was different.

"Thank you for coming Gaara-sama," I smiled at him. "Would you like to come again next week?"

"It would be my pleasure if we did," Gaara said as he opened the door. "Goodbye Kimura," he said as he gave me the faintest of smiles.

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

I sighed as I awoke from my nap. _Damn __these hospital beds are uncomfortable! I'll need to tell Sakura._

"Yoroichi!" a happy voice shouted in my ear.

"Shut up Ino," I said as I rolled to face her

"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Kimura said as she stood next to Ino. "Hey guys, how are you?" I asked them.

"More like how are you?" Kimura said.

"Oh," I replied, "I'm fine, just have a whooping cut down my back," I smoked sarcastically. "How are your kids?"

"Kimura! You've popped your cherry already?" Ino gaped.

"No!" Kimura snapped, flipping her braid over her shoulder. "My temporary genin team!"

"Oh, that makes more sense," Ino smiled.

"So, tell me!" I prodded her, curious of what they were like.

"Well, they're three of them of course, one girl two boys. The girl is Miki, she looks like me and has the best statistics. Kyo is another, he reminds me of Naruto and Lee combined. Lastly their is Makato, who is so adorable. He's as smart as Shikamaru!"

"Interesting," I said when I heard their descriptions. I cringed inwardly though at the thought of Naruto and Lee's personalities combined. "Ino, when is the third exam?"

"Well they've been holding off on it, code red or something. The Hokage hasn't told the village yet," Ino replied. Next to her Kimura gave me a look as if to say, 'I know, I'll tell you later.' Nodding slightly in response I changed the subject.

"So, I heard Shikamaru and Temari finally got together."

"Oh my god, yes!" Ino slipped into gossip mode. "Kiba was taking Akamaru for a walk and he saw them on the forest floor making out!"

"Yeah he told me when he visited me last time," I said. "They finally got together."

"Tell me about it, like URST!"

Kimura rolled her eyes, engaging in the conversation but finding it childish. "What the heck is URST?"

"Unresolved sexual tension!" Ino exclaimed far too happily.

"Mhm," she said. "Can I talk to Yoroichi alone for a second?"

"Oh well then," Ino huffed, not wanting to be left out. "Bye."

"Sorry," I called after her. "So what's the story?"

"Can't tell you," Kimura said. "I need to ask the Hokage or Kazekage first!"

"Bitch," I huffed, getting an amused smirk from Kimura's relaxed face. "Then what the hell did you want to talk to me about?"

"Sorry," Kimura said, leaning against the wall. "I just wanted some time alone with my friend, problem?"

"No, not at all," I said.

"Did they say when you could leave?"

"By tonight," I replied. "Thankfully, because the hospital beds hurt."

"I know right," Kimura smiled. "So how were the exams?"

"Frustrating," I said. "The team I beat consisted of bastards. My teammates were pretty nice though."

"Oh yeah, that one guy. What was his name? Hotaru? Yeah, him. He was pretty cute," she smiled.

"Yeah he was," I agreed. "Akito reminded me of Neji."

"Speaking of that boy," Kimura mused. "I was thinking of how cute Tenten and Neji would be."

"Duh, we should scheme something," I replied.

"Nah," Kimura said. "Just a thought, leave frivolous things like that to Ino."

"I guess you're right."

"Anyways," Kimura continued. "Yamato and Sai got sent on an A-ranked mission with Neji. Its sorta sucks because I'm their teammate, but I have a genin team to look after."

"Do you know what the mission was?"

"Yes," Kimura sighed, "but it is related to the code-red situation."

"Jeez, in the hospital for two days and I miss so much," I grumbled.

"Aw lighten up," she joked. "I know you like Kiba's daily visits and flowers!" She gestured to the small table of lilies, a smug triumphant look on her face.

"You suck," I told her. "Kiba is so annoying."

"That's what you say until you fall head over heels for him," she said. "I have to go, but nice visiting you." With a wink and a smile she walked out of the room, leaving me sitting in the stark white room.

A/N- Hello my lovely readers! I know that the plot is unraveling really slowly, but it needs a backstory! Also, here are Yoroichi and Kimura's initial statistics. Another set of them will be posted as we get farther into the book/ as they progress!

Yoroichi:

Hand Seals: 4

Taijutsu: 2.5

Genjutsu: 2.5

Ninjutsu: 3.5

Speed: 3.5

Strength: 3

Intelligence: 3

Stamina: 4

Total: 26

Releases: air(affinity), lightening(affinity), magnet(kekkei genkai)

Kimura:

Hand Seals: 4.5

Taijutsu: 4.5

Genjutsu: 2

Ninjutsu: 4

Speed: 4.5

Strength: 3.5

Intelligence: 4

Stamina: 3.5

Total: 30.5

Releases: Fire(affinity), water, earth


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

Akahoshi stepped into the round office of the Hokage. Lady Tsunade sat alone behind her desk, drinking a cup of what appeared to be sake. Masked ANBU officers surrounded the area if needed, concealed by jutsus and shadows.

"Tsunade," Akahoshi murmured. "My long lost cousin."

The woman in question tilted her blonde hair, raising an eyebrow at his lack of respect. "Akahoshi," she said. "You are not my cousin, nor do you match the appearance of the files given to me." The woman said this through gritted teeth, motioning to the picture before her.

"Ah, you are not observant at all," Akahoshi smiled. "Let's see, for one, my body modifications have changed my hair color to black. That's one difference off the list."

"You're just like that snake Orochimaru with all of your body modifications." Tsunade demanded, "Just tell me what you know about Mei!"

"My dear," Akahoshi said. "Stop worrying your pretty little face. I am nothing like Orochimaru!"

"Sure," Tsunade said. "Where is the Mizukage?"

"She's currently residing in my preferred location," he grinned wryly. "Quite a sharp tongue she has."

"You will answer the Hokage with respect!" Tsunade said, growing impatient with the black-haired man. "You will either tell me where exactly Lady Mei is, why you keep on insisting that you're my cousin, or what you want."

"I will answer both, which do you prefer to be answered first?"

"I don't care," Tsunade answered. "Start with how you're "related" to me."

"Well, you're my little cousin!" Akahoshi exclaimed wryly. "Long ago when Tobirama was still alive there lived a small child named Akahoshi, that would be me. Upon seeing this young, charismatic boy had acquired his older brother's legendary wood release he grew interested in the young boy. They trained for a year, before little Akahoshi decided he had had enough of the Hokage's constant bickering. After a failed murder attempt that was kept on the down low, Akahoshi and his family were kicked out of the Senju clan, never to be addressed by that name again."

"You tried to kill the Hokage?" Tsunade arched an eyebrow, growing slightly uneasy. "You're telling me that you have wood release?"

"Yes Tsunade dearest," he drawled, getting a low growl from the medical ninja.

"Show me," Tsunade ordered him, unbelief evident in her voice.

"Gladly," the man answered, performing a series of hand signs. A large tree spouted out of the floor of the Hokage's office, splintering the wood.

"Thank you for destroying my floor," she snipped, obviously annoyed by her guest. "Now what do you know about the Mizukage's kidnap?"

"For one, I took her," Akahoshi said. "I do hope you haven't missed her. I just needed some of her DNA, but she will be safely returned once I depart with what I want."

"DNA? What for," the blonde-haired woman asked.

"You haven't been listening. I needed to have some of her DNA so I could acquire those fabulous kekkei genkai of hers. The more releases you have the more powerful you are," he smirked.

"You're absolutely crazy," Tsunade retorted.

"Now, I do have one request in exchange for this information. Two actually."

"What?" the Hokage spat.

"Well, one, I wish to make myself an official Kage. I do enjoy peace, but wars are quickly approaching," Akahoshi said. "Why the hell would we do that once you've kidnapped one of our kage?"

"I would prefer not to do this by force," he answered.

"You wouldn't be able to take down the five great shinobi countries with your men alone. Your village, Hoshigakure, doesn't even obey or respect your orders anymore."

"Maybe not," Akahoshi replied. "But I still have a piece of the star, therefore I can train my own men in the ninja art of Kujaku. The Uzumaki boy did not successfully blast apart it with his wind jutsu. Also, who ever said my followers where the Hoshigakure?"

"You don't even have half the men we do," she answered.

"But we have strength you do not," he answered.

"I beg to differ!" Tsunade growled, lowering her eyebrows.

"Don't get so worked up! You haven't even heard my second wish!"

"What?"

"Two young girls in your village have caught my eye. Tengoku Kimura and Izumo Yoroichi. I am confident that they will surpass this village eventually. Although, under my wing, however, they could become as powerful as Madara Uchiha in less time than if they stayed here. Bonus to get added modifications and a ninja art."

"Why would I let a lunatic train two of my most promising ninjas? You have not even proved you are even strong enough for me to respect your first wish to become a Kage. That of which, is not happening either."

"Tsunade," the man answered. "I assure you I could crush you with my little finger. I originally had my eyes on the Uzumaki boy and the Uchiha, but they are used toys. Orochimaru and Jiraya have already gotten them, and their power has reached their limits. I have no interest in training those who do not have any room to grow! And your apprentice, Sakura. I did originally have her on the list, but I thought better of it."

"Are you suggesting," Tsunade said, "that the two girls would betray the village and go with you for power!?"

"Most definitely, the Uchiha did," Akahoshi smiled. "I do have Kimura's father on my side, and my sources tell me that her loyalty to her clan is her weakness."

"But her clan's loyalty was to the village," Tsunade countered.

"True, but the head of the clan's loyalty is elsewhere, in me. After all, Kimura would make quite the right-hand man, and Yoroichi the ultimate battle weapon. Quite a fiesty one Yoroichi is, hm?"

"Your arguments to your requests are both invalid. I don't find it fit to respect either of them. Now as the Hokage I demand you to show me where Mei is!"

"Now, that would be jeopardizing my trump card," Akahoshi answered. "Without the Mizukage I have no leverage."

"Or do you?" Tsunade said. "How many missing ninja have given their lives to your service?"

"Who ever said anything about missing ninja?" Akahoshi asked back. "How often do you do a test on all of your shinobi?"

"I know where their loyalties lie without tests," Tsunade replied.

"Loyalty and trust is both a strength and weakness. Perhaps, for sake of this village, you should agree to both of my offers. I would hate to bring ruin to this pretty village."

By that point the Hokage had had enough of his dry remarks and casual stance. Standing up she jumped across the table, attacking the man. Akahoshi grinned as she lunged at him, sidestepping her chakra infused fist easily.

"Your hospitality is quite lacking," Akahoshi said as he countered another chakra infused blow.

'"We don't offer hospitality to enemies," she sent a kick towards his head, missing by mere inches.

"Have you just initiated a war?" he asked, forming a unique hand sign.

"Are you?" she bit back, watching warily as purple chakra surrounded his body. "What the h is that?"

"Haven't you done your research Tsunade? This is Kujaku, or the Mysterious Peacock Method. Now watch, and see how much more powerful my men are then yours simply because of this kinjutsu." A large dragon made out of purple chakra rose from his body, striking Tsunade down with a single blow.

"Shame, I expected more from her, she is a legendary Sannin. The again titles are not everything," Akahoshi mused sadly. "I suppose I could arrange a rendezvous with Kimura. I have a little gift I want to give her." Retracting his chakra, Akahoshi walked over to Tsunade's unconscious body. Placing a hand on her face, his palm glowed purple before he retracted it. On his palm was a miniature copy of the Lady Hokage's young looking face.

"Ninja Art: Double Animation Jutsu," he said. He watched as her body returned to consciousness, her brown eyes blinking hazily. On his hand, the same eyes opened up as a sharp retort came from it's mouth.

"What the hell did you do to me?" the mouth on the hand asked.

"A little jutsu I stumbled across. Your body is now under my control, and your conscious is located on my hand. It seems we will be spending a lot of time together, seeing as you are on my hand."

"I'll try not to throw-up as I think about the fact that I'm technically your hand," she answered, clearly unhappy.

"Now Lady Hokage," Akahoshi said, not talking to the real Tsunade on his hand, but the animated body. "Call…call Kimura. Her body will hold up better to Kujaku. Arrange a mission and send her to the eastern part of the fire country. There we can have a little meeting."

"Yes Lord Akahoshi," a dull replica of Tsunade's voice came out of the body.

"Disgusting," a voice came from Akahoshi's hand.

"Brilliant."

**YOROICHI**

I yawned as I got up, my back cracking like my grandmother's. Sighing, I looked out my small window. The Izumo compound was quite livable, decorated with fine art and happy faces. My uncle, the head of the clan, stood in the courtyard as he normally did in the morning. Grabbing my clothing I went into the bathroom to prepare for training.

Kimura had informed me that because she wanted her genin to train in taijutsu and she was planning on training then with Gai. Her reasoning behind that, I did not know. She had the tendency to be quite impatient with the spandex-clad shinobi.

My back ached as I exited my room, mentally cursing myself. _Out of all of the Konohagakure shinobi, how was I the only one in the hospital?_ I sighed as I sent a quick nod to my uncle.

As I arrived at the training field I took note of who was there. Kimura was standing by a tree with her three genin huddled around her, observing the fierce attacks exchanged between Lee and Gai. Neji and Tenten stood silently to the side, preparing to spar themselves. To my surprise, Team Kurenai was also training with Team Kimura and Gai. Kiba and Akamaru stood by Kimura, while Hinata and Shino were about a hundred yards away from us, sparring on their own.

"Hey princess," Kiba waved. "Why so late? The rest of us were here ages ago!"

"Shut up loser," I said.

"You guys are a bad example of shinobi," Kimura said dryly as she jokingly covered Miki's ears.

"Hey!" the young girl said in protest. " I don't need protection!"

"Just kidding," Kimura smirked back. "Yoroichi , Team Kimura, Team Kimura, Yoroichi Izumo." I smiled after she introduced my quite informally to her students.

"Kyo Noya, pleasure to meet you Izumo-san," a brown haired boy held out his hand nicely.

"What? You call her Izumo-san when you first met her, whereas when I first met you guys you called me Kiba?" Kiba yelped in protest, sulking slightly that I had gained higher respect than him.

"Well, you did say that Kyo looked like a wolf," Kimura raised an eyebrow.

"That's not a bad thing," he said.

"Well, he's not an Inuzuka idiot," I told him.

"Yosh, Lee pronounced. " I see that we have all gathered together! Now shall we break into sparring partners?"

"Brilliant idea," Gai smiled. "I want Lee to challenge the most proficient taijutsu user on Team Kimura!"

"That would be Kyo," Kimura answered. "But he hasn't had much training, so I'm not sure if its fai-"

"-Youthful," Gai interrupted her.

"Technically," Makato said, alerting me have his quiet presence. "Kimura would be the most skilled."

"Well then, I have an idea! Think of it as a training exercise!"

"Oh Gai-sensei, please share your bliss-bringing knowledge!" Lee beamed, causing Kimura to roll her eyes.

"Oh course dear student! These children are in the springtime of their lives right now! They are still buds! I think its would be good if they were to watch their sensei in battle!"

"Oh no thanks Gai," Kimura smiled.

"Let's go Kimura-sensei!" Kyo shouted loudly, pushing her towards the green-clad man.

"Well what if we do my team against your team?" Kimura asked. "I haven't evaluated their skills for myself yet."

"No offense, but my team has already bloomed! I do believe that it would be unfair!"

"What if I joined in? Four to five them?" Kiba offered.

"Guys," Tenten said, "can't Neji and I train alone today?" Her face read pure embarrassment at their antics. I chuckled as I watched Kimura's genin team eye the spandex-clad duo up and down, unsure what to say.

"Fine," Gai answered. "Then it shall be Team Kimura against me, Lee, Kiba and Yoroichi!"

Tenten and Neji took their leave after his agreement to their training alone. I glanced over at Tenten to see her staring intently at Neji's hair. I smiled slightly as I thought about how nice his hair was. _Damn Neji, wish I had your hair! Okay Yoroichi, that's a little weird..._

"Okay," I answered, turning my attention back to the conversation. I was quite interested in Makato's skill, as he came from the Tengan clan. I remembered that his clan possessed a bloodline that was given every other generation.

"Hm, okay," Kimura agreed. "May I suggest the pairings?"

"Of course, I would like to hear what a sensei as youthful as yourself has to say!"

"I think that we could spar together, so your idea could still be utilized. Then perhaps Kyo against Lee, Miki against Kiba and Yoroichi against Makato?"

"I must say that is absolutely superb!" Gai shot her a thumbs up. "Who's match she we observe keenly first? Will it be the sensei's? Or perhaps the youth's?"

"Well," I interjected. "Maybe you two could go first," I motioned to Kimura and Gai.

"Okay," Kimura sighed, pushing herself off of the tree. "Watch carefully how Gai moves and plans his next move in conjunction to his first," Kimura instructed them. I sat down where Kimura was previously standing, petting Akamaru in process.

"Hi," Miki beamed up at me. "Kimura talks a lot about your kekkei genkai! If I'm lucky can we see it?"

I smiled down at the girl. She reminded me of a much more energetic Kimura. "It is pretty awesome if I do say it myself, dattebane!"

"Sweet," she answered. "This guy showed us his jutsus, but they were going so fast I couldn't follow." Her thumb pointed over me to the direction of Kiba and Akamaru.

"What?" Kiba said, "a shinobi should be quick."

"You were doing a demonstration," I said.

"Whatever, watch the match," he said as he nodded his head to where Kimura and Gai stood. It was quite the amusing sight, as Kimura stood uninterested at one side of the field, meanwhile Gai held an exuberant pose. As the two eyed each other warily both tensed their muscles ready to attack. As blows were exchanged I noticed how different their techniques were, but how similar they were as well. Gai had a very sharp way of doing taijutsu, holding formations and landing sharp blows. Meanwhile, Kimura was like a fluid line, dodging many of Gai's attacks. One similarity was that neither wasted any moves.

"Notice how she's already on defense," I pointed out to her team. "Even though Kimura could beat all five of our butts at the same time if it were taijutsu only," I motioned to me, Kiba, and her genin. "Gai is still better. Kimura has gone on defense because there hasn't been an opening yet."

"Wow," Kyo answered, observing them. "I'm going to be strong like that too!"

"Sure you are buddy," Kiba said, ruffling his hair.

"You will if you have upmost determination!" Lee interjected, smiling happily.

"What's she doing?" Miki asked as she observed her teacher. I looked over to Kimura, who had just jumped about twenty feet away. Forming a few hand signs fire started to ignite around her forearms and calfs, coiling around her body.

"This, is nintaijutsu," Kimura answered her question. "It's a combination of my fire release and my taijutsu."

"Its a technique only she is currently able to do," I said. "She calls it her striking fire lash fist, she thinks its cool."

"Yoroichi," Kimura called, obviously embarrassed by my little comment.

I rolled my eyes and continued to watch their match. Watching her genin team's faces, I found myself smiling at their reactions to her jutsu. They noted that even if she missed the attack the fire was like an extension of her arm. If the fire came within an inch of him he was forced to retreat.

"Imagine she was wielding a burning hot stick," Kiba said.

That match dragged on, the two sweating under the sun.

"Kimura," I called. "Can I show them what a powerful genjutsu looks like? Nothing harming, just a demonstration."

"Ugh," she answered. "Whatever."

"Are you doing a youthful demonstration?" Gai asked, retreating from her fiery figure.

"Yep," I answered. "Makato, watch carefully okay? I hear your a natural genjutsu user." As I formed the tiger hand seal I said, "Bringer of Darkness Technique." At that, Kimura lurched forward before straightening up again. "Now she can't see anything, but she can hear, smell, touch, etc."

"Exactly," Kimura said. "Now if you learn this technique it enables you to strike your opponent when they're blind-sided. Literally."

I sent a quick look to the bystanders before launching myself up to attack her. "Now normally, I'm not match for her when it comes to taijutsu, but when she's trapped in my jutsu its a whole hell of a lot easier."

"Don't curse!" Kiba hissed, "sheesh, princesses are supposed to have clean mouths!"

"Son of a bitch," I said.

"Hey!" he called, highly offended because of his clan's trait.

As I landed a blow to Kimura's shoulders she doubled forward, almost falling but pressing her hands to the ground before flipping herself into a back flip.

"Show off," Kiba called. I sent him an eye-roll that read, _just because you can't do it doesn't mean you have to be jealous!_ As I sent a low kick to her feet she must have sensed it, as she jumped over it. She didn't move with grace however, looking slightly awkward and uncomfortable.

"Wow, Yoroichi-sensei you're cool!" Miki exclaimed happily. "Kimura-sensei you're cool too, don't worry." I held back a laugh at the young girl's comments.

"Hey, I'm not cool? I'm going to be Hokage one day!" Kiba said, sounding an awful lot like Naruto.

"Sure," I answered, blocking one of Kimura's sensory placed punches.

"Okay enough beating up Kimura," the black-haired girl said. As I released the genjutsu she walked back to us, panting from her workout. Next Kyo and Lee went, and surpassingly, Kyo was very good. However, he was not as good as Lee, as he was able to be beaten within ten minutes.

"Noya," Gai said addressed Kyo by his last name. "I have a wonderful green suit of youth to offer you! It will work wonders," he held a thumbs up. "You can also learn how to open the eight chakra gates eventually! If you work it, anything is possible!"

"I can actually open two of them!" Kyo exclaimed happily.

"What?" Kimura asked, astounded by this. She could currently only open one gate.

"Yes, I practiced hard everyday!" Kyo sent a wolfish grin towards the man.

"Please don't become like Lee," Kimura murmured in my ear.

Next, Miki and Kiba went. Like the former match, it was ended rather quickly. I noted how well she used basic ninja techniques, throwing projectiles strategically. Finally, I went up with Makato. He was a quiet fighter, making subtle moves and often simply dodging my attacks.

"You'd make a good medical ninja," I said as he jumped around, avoiding the kunai I threw. It was true, as his intelligence was high enough. He already had a natural evading technique that would also benefit him.

"Makato, use your kekkei genkai," Kimura instructed him.

"O-okay," he said nervously. "Heavenly Light Release: Hand of Power." As he said this, a large light emerged from his chest forming the shape of a hand. It glowed bright yellow, coming towards me. As I twisted out of the way, I felt part of it brush against me. The initial blow didn't hurt, but as I landed on my feet I felt at least half of my chakra was gone.

"Okay guys," Kimura called. "I got a notice from the Hokage, she needs my team!"

"Aw, it was just getting good!" Kiba complained.

"Wait," Makato muttered. "Here before you go," he said as he made a few hand signs. "Heavenly Light Release: Hand of Giving," as a blue hand came from his body it wrapped around me before slowly dissipating. I felt my chakra return to me as he finished his jutsus.

"Good job Makato," she said. "Come on, we should go."

"Bye guys," I said as they walked away.

**KIMURA**

As my genin team and I stepped into the Hokage's office I nearly ran into Shizune, who was scuffling away.

"Hello," I greeted her. "How are you?"

"Good, Lady Tsunade is waiting," she smiled, holding Tonton under one arm.

"Lady Hokage," I greeted as I stepped into the room.

"Go," she said bluntly, handing me a mission scroll. I raised one eyebrow, at her harshness, but didn't question it. _Perhaps she's hungover,_ I smirked inwardly.

"Lady Hokage," I said as I looked at the scroll. "Do you really think its safe to send them on a C-rank mission already?"

"Yes Kimura, leave," she said rudely. I shrugged opening to read the rest of the scroll. _We're going to the eastern part of the fire country to help guard a feudal lord during a festival, rated C-rank for the distance and possible danger. _

I nodded once before turning to my team. "Meet me here tomorrow, four o'clock sharp. Bring nothing but your weapons and clothing, I'll handle the rest."

* * *

Hello my lovely readers! I'm sorry about no update last week! My grandmother died recently and it has been extremely busy.. Don't forget to review please! :) Also, I have a fanon page (a wikipedia page) on some characters from this book! Link in my profile!  
Have a good day!  
Xx Emmalia :)


	10. Chapter 10

Warning: Death of minor characters. Also, I rewrote when Kimura has tea with Gaara the first time. I found it extremely awkward before, so I hope you guys go reread that section! :)

* * *

CHAPTER 10

**KIMURA**

"Okay guys, we're going to set up camp for tonight," I said, stopping them in the middle of a forrest. Dark shadows surrounded us, engulfing us into darkness slowly. The moon had a slightly blue glow to it, reminding me of a certain red-head. _Gaara, how are you?_

"Kimura-sensei," Miki whispered. I looked around to see all of my genin huddled around me.

"Yes?"

"We thought we heard somebody when we went to get water," Kyo said, crouching on my other side.

"Okay," I said. "I want Makato and Miki to stick together, and Kyo you can come with me. We're going to continue to set up camp, and don't discuss our possible visitor okay. You two," I pointed to the girl and black-haired boy, "will stay here and set up the tent. Kyo, were going to scout the perimeter."

"Yes ma'am," Kyo mock saluted me, his usual loudness coming back.

"See you," I said as I took off into the night. Looking behind me I saw Kyo trailing after me, keeping pace with me. I stopped abruptly when I noticed a faint purple glow in the distance. _They're so obvious, _I thought, _it's almost like they want me to find them._

"Kyo," I said. "Go back to camp."

"Why?" he asked, cocking his head slightly.

"Go," I said. "If I'm not back by the time the moon is overhead, come get me."

He looked off into pinks and purples of the setting sun before disappearing from my line of vision. Sighing, I thought _ram-monkey-horse-ram,_ as I made the hand signs for a rock clone. I opened my mouth and produced rock, leaving a slightly gritty taste on my tongue. The piece of stone slowly thinned out and softened, producing an exact replica of me. I nodded to my rock clone before using my hiding like a mole technique to sink into the earth. From underground I located where my clone was jumping from treetop to treetop. Following her, I stopped when she skidded to an abrupt halt. Closing my eyes I looked through my clone's eyes, seeing the scene in front of her. A group of three men were reclining on a log, one sending up the purple flare signal.

Time ticked by a none of them seemed to notice my clone's or my presence. Giving an okay to my clone, I allowed her to reveal herself. "She finally noticed us," the one emitting the purple light smiled. "I don't think I could have held my Kujaku flare much longer!"

"That's complete bullshit," a black-haired man said, "You held it up for a day last time we were waiting for Akahoshi."

At that I felt my spine stiffen, _these are Akahoshi's men. What would they want from a genin team and a jounin?_

"We're not here to fight," the third one with blonde hair said. "We want to take you back with us. Join us." My clone didn't respond to this, only narrowing her eyes slightly.

"Do you even talk?" the first one asked.

"I don't talk unless necessary," my clone answered.

"You coming or not?" the blonde-haired man said, his brown eyes becoming impatient.

"I say not," my clone answered. "I suggest you leave, or you could die."

"Who is this bitch?" the black-haired one seethed standing up from his seat.

"Calm down," the blonde man snapped.

"You think you can beat all three of us?" the first one chuckled.

"You guys can attack," the blonde haired one said.

"Yes Ren," the black-haired man sighed, standing up. _Ren?_ I asked myself. _Isn't that a female's name? Whatever, maybe he was just unlucky with his name._

My clone took a fighting stance, eyeing them warily as the two men next to 'Ren' stood up. As they both formed the same hand sign the uttered "Kujaku" before a purple chakra flared out behind them

"Mysterious Peacock Method: Beast," both of the men said, a large lion-like beast made out of chakra came from their backs. Their eyes, both originally brown, turned a bright purple color.

"Join," the black haired one said, uttering a command. The two beasts came together and slowly merged, making one large chakra animal. My rock clone put one hand in her pouch strapped to her thigh and pulled out a single senbon. Sending one towards a pressure point in the black-haired man's neck, it was intercepted by the beast. It bounced off, harming nobody.

"Fire Release: Striking Fire Lash Fist," my clone said, the nintaijutsu coming over her body. Rushing forward she stopped in front of the chakra beast, which was easily over forty feet tall. The purple chakra rushed forward, opening its mouth and spitting chakra fire. My clone rolled out of the way, shaking her head slightly.

This was not good, for one; the chakra beasts couldn't be cut with metal. Number two, there were two of them, so they would cover for each other. I looked up through my clone's eyes, observing where the moon was. It was almost over head. I chewed on my lip nervously. I didn't want my genin kids to come and complicate this matter or endanger their lives.

I closed my eyes, assessing the situation. Both of the fighters had extreme chakra levels, as well as experience using the Kujaku technique. The blonde haired Ren hadn't fought yet, but I assumed his powers were equal. I told my clone a set of instructions which she began to follow immediately.

Her hands started flashing through signs, preparing to try this technique. As she finished the final sign the earth rumbled slightly. Water came up from the earth, forming a large dragon.

"Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique," she said. _Might as well fight a beast with a beast._ My water dragon was much taller than theirs, however, theirs was much thicker.

"Not bad," Ren said from his seat on a log. My dragon darted forward, wrapping itself around the chakra beast. I felt exhaustion coming over me as I continued to use my chakra. The two animals struggled for a long time, zipping through the air. By now, my genin team was definitely on the way.

With a final blow the purple beast retracted from the user's backs, but not before destroying my water dragon. I watched in dismay as my clone cracked away, returning to the earth.

"A clone," Ren mused. "Keep you guards up."

"No way dip shit," the black haired man bit.

I slowly rose from the ground, revealing myself at last. According my assessment, the black haired man often thought irrationally, while the man who emitted the chakra originally was the stronger of the two. Ren still had not fought, leaving me in the dark about him.

I made eye contact with them as the charged at me. Jumping out of the way I sighed. I couldn't use any ninjutsu unfortunately. My chakra had mostly depleted, and I didn't want to exhaust myself. Sticking to taijutsu, I blocked their attacks. It seemed that they had used up their chakra as well.

I dodged a series of kunai, flipping out of the way. My back ached as I hit a tree, blood dripping from my mouth. They charged towards me as I was getting up from the tree, sending two punches into my gut. A swoosh of air came out of my mouth as I ducked to avoid another kick. Twin kunai came from both sides of me, forcing me to twist out of the way. I frowned as something wet dripped down my arm. Looking down I noticed a kunai lodged deep into my shoulder. _How did I not notice that?_ I asked as I pulled it out.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Ren sighed, obviously tired of this fight. "Honestly, bloodshed is so pointless."

I didn't respond, instead simply hoping to out power them. I knew I shouldn't have revealed myself yet, as I didn't have time to concoct a strategy. I held up my forearms as took kicks came towards me. It seemed that they were taking their attacks from either side of me, trying to overwhelm me. As the two reached out for me next time, I jumped, summoning two long knifes. Plunging it down onto the curves of their necks their eyes rolled back, their heads disconnecting from their bodies. Pools of blood spurted out, staining the forest floor a crimson red.

"Not bad," Ren said. "You managed to kill two of Akahoshi's best men, shame really."

"Stop," a new voice came. From the shadows a tall, black haired man stepped forward, violet eyes gleaming in the moonlight.

"Lord Akahoshi," Ren bowed.

"You," I said calmly, assessing the situation. I currently had one of Konohagakure, Sunagakure, and Kirigakure's most wanted shinobi in front of me. I knew he was extremely powerful, but I wasn't sure how powerful he was. _More powerful than Lady Mei,_ I thought.

"Kimura Tengoku," he smiled. "Your father speaks highly of your natural talent."

"What do you know about my father?" I asked, trying to remain collected.

"He's currently at my base, you can follow us if you wish. You could gain power! Gain your father," he coaxed gently.

"Over my dead body," I answered, my eyes darting to Ren then back to Akahoshi. The moon was directly overhead.

"Shame. We'll leave you then. I don't want one of my valued kunoichis go to waste." Akahoshi said tapping my cheek gently. I growled under he touch, his chakra so strong that I felt it pulsing through me. "Yet, before I go I do have a gift." He opened one of his hands, revealing a glowing purple stone. "For you, Kimura-kun. This is a small piece of star bit that Uzumaki blew up. If you do decide to join me, you will use this star to learn Kujaku. Until next time," the man said. "One more thing actually, your Kages." His palm glowed purple before moving a line of chakra to the ground. Once the chakra faded it revealed two passed out figures; the Hokage and the Mizukage.

"You!" I growled.

"They're safe, don't worry. This mission was simply to meet you! Here is your necklace," it flew towards my body, securing itself around my neck.

From his back two wings made out of purple chakra grew, lifting him off of the ground. "Also, if you do decide to join my forces, I will leave your precious village alone," he smirked when he saw my reaction. Reaching a pale hand into his purple cloak, he produced a scroll. He opened it and wrote something down before handing it to me. "Give this to your Hokage after she awakens."

"Why should I?" I challenged, an eyebrow arched.

"Ren, leave that body would you?" Akahoshi asked from the sky, ignoring my comment.

"Of course," Ren said. His body started to shake before it slumped to the earth. A wisp of lavender came from the body, forming an aura above it. It projected a beautiful woman with platinum hair, pale skin, and black eyes.

"So you are a woman," I said, looking at the lifeless blonde body. "That body was simply a host."

"She's bright, don't you agree?" Akahoshi laughed. "Come Ren." With that, the two vanished.

"Kimura-sensei!" a voice cried from behind me.

"Miki, Kyo, Makato," I said, greeting the familiar faces.

"A-are they d-dead?" Makato asked, his voice wavering.

"The Hokage! The Mizukage! What is happening?"

"It's a long story," I sighed, tucking a purple necklace underneath my shirt and the scroll into my pouch. "They're not dead, don't you worry."

"Please explain," I heard Miki cry as my vision turned black.

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

I stood in the Hokage's office with the rest of my team. The Kazekage, Hokage, and Mizukage all sat together, looking quite intimidating.

"Kimura-san," Mizukage said. "I thank you for my rescue."

"Don't thank me," I said. "My genin are the ones to thank. They carried you, me, and Lady Tsunade back to the village on their own."

"Kimura!" Miki hissed, obviously embarrassed.

"Noya Kyo, Tengan Makato, and Ishihara Miki," the Mizukage smiled to them. "I am impressed and honored by your skills and care for our well-being." I beamed down to them, promising to myself that I was going to take them out for barbecue sometime.

"That aside," the Hokage interrupted, "we must talk about what happened. With a possibility of a war nearing we cannot let our guard down. Genma, go get Shikamaru for me. We must discuss our course of action," she ordered to her senbon-chewing guard.

"Tsunade-san," Gaara spoke up, his cerulean blue eyes connected with mine. "Perhaps we should dismiss her team first."

"I agree," Tsunade answered.

"Go ahead guys," I said as they trailed out of the door.

"Kimura-san," the red-haired Kazekage spoke, his formality returning. "May we please see your necklace."

"I would let you, but it won't come off," I said, taking a tentative step forward. I yanked as hard as I could to prove my point, jerking my neck slightly as I did so.

"Allow me," Gaara said. A trail of sand came towards me, wrapping around the chain it was on.

"Be careful," I cried, noticing it was wrapped around another chain on my neck. "I'm sorry," I apologized, realizing I had acted out of character when his face furrowed. "I have on my mother's necklace," I said. I reached into my shirt, pulling out the rest of the necklace. The thin black chain wrapped around my neck, falling just above the purple one given to me by Akahoshi. A small circle pendant was attached to the chain, glinting slightly under the light.

"I'm sorry," he said, his eyes sending me an understanding look. His sand approached my neck again, taking note of the other necklace. His face remained impassive, but I could tell his was confused as to why it didn't break after his sand coffin jutsu. I held still as the other two kages approached me, hoping to break it. When even Tsunade's super strength didn't cut it, I wondered what the man had put around my neck.

"We'll need to figure that out," Tsunade sighed, her eyebrow twitching in annoyance. "There doesn't appear to be any jutsu on it, although he probably hid it somewhere we cannot find."

"Tsunade-sama," Shikamaru's lazy voice came from behind me. "I brought along the Ambassador and Kankuro as well, hope you don't mind." My eyes drifted to the fan-wielder and the puppet master.

"Kimura-chan," Kankuro greeted as he slung an arm around my shoulder. "Heard you got knocked up pretty bad," he smirked. I rolled my eyes at his childish actions, shrugging his arm off of me.

"Hey Temari," I said in a teasing voice, "Hey Shikamaru."

"Kimura," she replied stiffly, trying to get the smirk off of my face,

"Okay, what do we need to discuss?" Shikamaru asked, interrupting my barely noticeable teasing.

"First of all, what are we doing about the exams?" Mei asked, her auburn hair swishing as she turned to the side.

"People seem to enjoy messing up our exams," Tsunade mused, her mind obviously on the last chunin exams when Orochimaru invaded.

"I apologize," Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari said at the same time, understanding what she was thinking about.

"I do believe we should continue the exams. If we don't keep our momentum then there is a possibility that other villages will take note. Since we're not sure who Akahoshi is challenging, we shouldn't involve other villages unless necessary," I said, addressing the Kages.

"If we're talking about another war I do think we should try to avoid it at all possible cost," Shikamaru said. "We're barely recovered from the Fourth Shinobi War, and our population is down by half. I don't think the other nations will take too kindly to us asking them to be involved with another war."

"There is a way to avoid it," I said. "He did mention if I joined his forces and fought for him he would leave the village alone. I would be more than willing to do so if it would protect our village."

"What type of Hokage would let one of their shinobi do that?" The Hokage asked, clearly not in favor.

"A Hokage who wants to protect the village. The man did give me this necklace for a reason. Its a part of the star, and it will allow me to learn Kujaku."

"It would be a good way to stall the war from Konoha," Shikamaru added. "We could aid Kiri and Suna while were peaceful with him."

"I don't think I would be comfortable with that," Gaara spoke. "Why would Sunagakure get involved yet? Nothing has been directed towards us. I'm not saying we would forsake you, but we should turn our attention to Kiri."

"Lady Tsunade, I do have something Akahoshi said to give to you," I reached into my pocket, producing a scroll.

She held out her hands, enclosing it around the parchment. Upon reading it she chuckled before handing it Mei who then handed it to Gaara.

"What is it?" Temari blurted, obviously annoyed by the Hokage's almost amused looks.

"This man wishes to side with the Five Great Shinobi Villages. He believes he's is stronger than all of out villages combined, and thinks he could help subdue groups like the Akatsuki. Ironic really, because his village is composed mostly of missing ninja," Tsunade said. "Along with that he wishes for a 'conformation' if we do agree to place him as an official Kage. This being a sacrifice of some of our greatest shinobi."

"A sacrifice?" Kankuro asked, obviously confused.

"He wants Kimura, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, and some other powerful shinobi from each village," Mei answered.

"If he wishes to take up the mantle of being a Kage, one should first consider their actions. I believe that all of the villages as a union would not make a S-ranked criminal a Kage," Gaara said.

"Knowing Naruto if he hears about this he will probably request to hunt Akahoshi down," Shikamaru said.

"We can't do that," Tsunade said. "He is beyond even Naruto's powers. I'm not sure how much of it is natural, and how much of it is form his experiments, but that man is extremely strong."

"I was able to study the Kujaku jutsu," I said. "While on the mission I killed two users of it. The chakra contains special properties that allow the chakra to not be cut. Through strangling was how I defeated the Kujaku."

"Shizune take note of that," Tsunade commanded her apprentice.

"How will we subdue him?" Gaara asked, "He has already proclaimed war on Konohagakure and Kirigakure."

"We could send a team to their base," Temari suggested.

"We don't have enough intel," I said, "Also, they would have the advantage."

"Correct," Shikamaru answered. "I wouldn't suggest dispatching a team. Not only because we would be going in blind, but it would leave our defenses weakened. Perhaps we should send Kimura in."

"No," Gaara said. "He will see the Konohagakure ninja fighting alongside Kirigakure, and therefore we are proclaiming war on him. Not only that, be he requested Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi. It would bring down the power of the village incredibly."

"The elders also wouldn't like it. Due to the fact that Kimura's situation is similar to Uchiha's, dead clan, one missing ninja, they will think she is defecting," Tsunade added.

"So do we continue the exams?" Temari asked, her lips pressed into a thin line.

"Yes, alert Anko that the exams will continue," Tsunade ordered. "Dismissed."

Walking side-by-side next to Kankuro, I exited the round office, rolling my eyes when he glared at the back of Shikamaru's head.

_"_I'm giving that kid the talk," Kankuro proclaimed.

"Whatever," I responded, poking him in the bicep. "Temari isn't going to like that."

"I know, but we men have to take care of our sisters!"

"Wow, sexiest," I smirked, whacking the back of his head. "You want to go for tea? I was supposed to meet Gaara-sama in his room today, I don't think he would mind."

"Sure," Kankuro said as we reached the corridor. I reached into my bag and found the key to Gaara's room. I pushed against it to open it, making Kankuro laugh when my body weight wasn't enough to open the heavy door.

"Weakling," Kankuro teased. With one swift movement I had him pinned against the door, a kunai to his throat.

"Seems as though you talk the talk."

"Hm," he noted as he poked at my kunai-weilding hand. "No need to kill the guests."

"No need to insult the hostess," I smirked playfully.

"Damn, Gaara gets the full treatment." The puppet master mused, taking in the Kazekage's large room. A balcony faced us, gentle light filtering in through the window. A four poster bed stood on the wall with a dresser on the opposite wall. A door led to the bathroom, and the other into a mini kitchen. His room was impeccable, excusing the set of clothes he had tossed over the end of his bed.

"Kankuro," Gaara said as he came into his room. "I wasn't aware you were joining us. Please go sit in the kitchen."

* * *

Yoroichi sat in the middle of the forrest, a slightly sour look on her face. She had originally gone out to train, but was caught up in her head games. _I'm always overlooked,_ she thought, a sad smile gracing her face. _I suppose that's okay. I'll grow up and be a mediocre ninja, not some legend. Perhaps that's not what destiny wants. __  
_

* * *

Please review! Do you guys think that I need to up the rating? I don't believe so, because my thirteen year old sister was completely fine with reading it. Just because of character death, and there will be a lot more in the future. Also, do you guys want more character growth from Yoroichi or Kimura?


	11. Chapter 11

A/N- I'm really trying to capture Gaara here, so give me some feedback! :) I'm also trying to show my original characters aren't Mary Sues!

* * *

CHAPTER 11

**YOROICHI**

I rolled my eyes at the sight before me. Standing in the forest was Kimura, Miki, Kyo, and Makato, the latter scowling at each other. I sent an amused look to Kimura who was obviously growing impatient.

"Boys, please," she said. "One team picture."

"Tell Makato to stop acting like he's so cool," Kyo grumbled, arms crossed.

"I never did so," Makato answered calmly.

"Yes you-" Kyo started.

"-oh by quiet you two!" Miki interrupted, flipping her black hair over her shoulder. "Stand here," she took Makato by the shoulders and placed him against a tree. "Kyo, stand here," she pulled him next to Makato. Taking her place on Makato's other side she smiled at Kimura, who was positioned on her left.

"Smile," Kimura sighed, "One picture."

"I am smiling," Makato grumbled.

"Boys, I'm going to ask you one question and then you can go, team picture or not," I interrupted, ignoring Kimura's questioning look.

"Fine," Kyo answered.

"How do you say the letter 'z'?" I asked, flashing my camera. As I looked down I saw my plan had worked. Miki and Kimura's smiles were real, but Kyo and Makato had pulled their faces into a grimacing smile from saying 'z'.

"Nice," Kimura smirked. "Okay guys, you're free to go."

"Bye Kimura-sensei, bye Yoroichi-senpai," Miki called as she left, her two male teammates in tow.

"They're a piece of work," she groaned. "But unfortunately, they've grown on me. I need to go take a walk." I watched her retreating form go into the forest, pulling out her forehead protector as she did so, a habit she did whenever she was tired.

"Come back soon," I called after her. "Its getting late and I was going to go out to eat with your Sand guests and thought you might want to come," I referred to Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara. They were still a mystery to me, and why the Kazekage and his attendants agreed to meet me for dinner confused me. It was only natural for Kimura, she was close friends with Temari since they met in the jounin exams. Kankuro and Kimura seemed to be pretty close, although I wasn't sure how they met. Gaara on the other hand, had just met her formally.

"Yeah whatever," she answered, rubbing her now exposed forehead. Without her forehead protector her hair spilled over half of her face, masking it with her hair. "Have fun."

"Will do," I replied, "if your not back soon I'm going to come make sure you're okay."

I packed away my camera into a pouch on my thigh before running to the village. Entering the restaurant, I inhaled deeply, relishing in the smell of the food. In a corner booth sat Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro, chatting aimlessly to each other. A sizable group of girls sat nearby, eyeing the Kazekage in hopes of getting his attention.

"Temari-san, Kankuro-san, Gaara-sama," I greeted them, sliding in the seat next to Gaara. At my actions an animalistic noise came from the girls, earning me an amused look with Temari. We both knew how many girls enjoyed the 'silent, mysterious, and powerful' thing Gaara had going on for him.

"Just Temari-chan," the fan wielder said.

"Okay," I answered. "So Kankuro-san, how did you Kimura meet?" I asked him, hoping to start a conversation.

"Well, at first Kimura was a total b* to be honest," Kankuro answered, placing food on his plate. "She acted like that Uchiha kid, but I guess she got used to me."

"Yeah, when I first met her when we were sparring before the exams and she was really indifferent," Temari said, twirling a knife in her fingers.

I let out an amused laugh, "the first time she met me she threatened to kill me."

"Why?" Gaara asked, looking utterly confused. He hadn't seen her less-than-welcoming side because of his high rank and, even though she wouldn't admit it, her high comfort level despite just meeting her.

"She usually isn't nice to people," I said. "It's different with friends, but I guess its a part of her past."

"Okay, enough sad talk," Kankuro sighed. "How about we discuss how Gaara is going to end up dating one of those girls."

"Kankuro," Gaara sighed, exasperated. "How many times do I have to tell you? I think of them as friends, and I don't have time. Maybe you should focus on strengthening a bond with them, you seem willing."

"Naw, they want the Kazekage," the puppet-master answered. "My little brother is pretty cool right, good with the ladies, awesome on the battlefield." He nudged Temari, "we're good siblings."

Rolling my eyes, I continued to eat. The meal continued, small talk and chaos ensured. As soon as he had stood up and began to walk out the door a few girls "tripped" onto him.

"Are you okay," Gaara said to another girl, still oblivious of their complete infatuation with him, continued to be a gentleman.

"Thank you for the meal," Temari said, "Good luck in the exams tomorrow."

"Thank you," I said, smiling to her. "I have to go, Kimura said she would come back before it got late, and she isn't here yet."

"Where is she?" Gaara asked, turning away from the young lady he was conversing with.

"Training grounds fifty-three," I answered, walking away.

"I will go see if she is okay," he said.

"Kazekage-sama, its okay. You must be tired and you have the exams tomorrow."

"I am not participating, you are. Go rest and you will preform better," the red-head said. "I will return later, don't worry if I'm not back."

"Okay Gaara," Temari said. "Be careful."

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**KIMURA**

Sometimes people say we can only see light if we walk through darkness. Others disagree, and others even say the two are interwoven, their fates never to be severed. There is one that is always left out in each opinion. The in-between where lines are blurred and there is no clarity.

There was a light filtering through the trees, disrupting the otherwise dark forest ahead of me. A sheet of black hair fell over the side of my face, obscuring my vision there. The only sounds were the light crunching sounds that occurred with each step I took. Clutched in my hand was a forehead protector. A forehead protector that looked like everybody else's from Konoha.

Unless they had a line through it, signifying the shunning of their village.

I bent my head backwards, pushing the hair off my face, to look at the bright moon above. _Mom, I hope you're doing okay. Yoroichi is doing good, happy and healthy. _I fingered the necklace in my hands, the roundness of the pendant resembling the roundness of the moon. The soft light in the sky was slightly blue again today, casting cold toned shadows on the land below. A disturbance of a bush jarred me out of my conscious, alerting me of a presence.

I fling a thin senbon into the bushed, and hearing nothing, jumped onto the tree above me. My eyes scanned the area, with not a person in sight.

"You have grown," a new voice said, male. It was deep and monotone, like the sound of gravel. "But I could have killed you. Come meet your father."

My blood froze, toes curling in disgust. "My father? What kind of sick joke is this?" I muttered to myself."

"It's not a joke," he spoke softly into my ear, breaths of air gently grasping my ear. "You need to keep your guard up." Whipping around I was greeted by a tall slender man. The raven hair covered half of his face, mirroring how mine looked without my forehead protector. His one visible eye was pitch black with an eerie violet ring around the pupil.

I opened my mouth to speak, but shut it quickly as a wave of nassau came over me. Gripping the cloth in my hand, I promptly tied it over my forehead, feeling afar as if I had sealed an entrance to my conscious.

"Spitting image of your dear mother," he said, his dark purple and black coat swishing as jumped to the tree limb across from me. "Except your eyes, hers were green."

"How dare you speak of my mother like that," I said, muscles tensed.

"Your mother was not what she seemed. People are always lies somehow, humans hide behind walls," he answered, narrowing his one visible eye. I launched myself at him, still uncaring if he was actually my blood. Either way it was the logical thing to do, as he was trespassing after hours.

"You have gotten the clan's speed," he noted, easily side stepping my attack. Sending my momentum back to him, he held up a hand. A large yellow eye opened on his palm, locking gazes with mine. All of the sudden I couldn't move, hovering mid-jump in the air.

"See what power you could obtain if you joined us," the dark-haired man said. "I didn't come to fight you, but if you insist." The eye on his hand slowly changed into a red, pupils dilating. My body seared with heat as I struggled to look away.

"Your mother," the man said. "Was a cheating, lying peace of scum. I asked her outright where she was every tuesday night, and she said with her friends. If she confessed I would have still loved her because of her candor. Instead, like all humans, she was a deceiver. The woman I shared a bed with, fed, and cared for, betrayed me." The eye closed and I felt wind rushing around me as I fell from the lost eye contact. Managing to place my arms over my head I felt the impact shudder over my body. Lying on the floor I felt helpless. I had never seen a dojutsu like that before.

"So you killed of the entire clan," I said, arching my neck to look at him.

"You fool," he said. "Your village elder are such cowards. I did no such thing, in fact, the clan knew what was going to happen that day." Stepping off the tree he landed without a noise next to me.

"Get away from me," I said, leaping at least a hundred meters away. I closed my eyes, not wanting to make eye contact with his hand. In less than a second I felt a hand around my neck, and on instinct, my eyes flew open with shock that he was able to travel so fast. My pupils flared when I saw the yellow eye. It was turing red again, inflicting the same hot pain as before.

"I warned them to leave, that I was going to kill off the clan if they stayed there. Your mother's disgrace would have spread around the village if any of them remained. Some of them took heed, leaving the village to restart in Kirigakure. The stubborn ones, whose heads were filled with foolish pride, stayed. I gave them a second chance and then the remaining clan was massacred," he blinking slowly.

"So you left the village after you killed my mother and your family," I replied. "Yet you left me."

"I did," he said. "As much as I despise humans for their cowardly ways, I left you so you could rot through childhood."

I didn't reply as I focused on breaking free of his dojutsu. Feeling the pain start to reside I calmed, but found I was still paralyzed.

"Interesting," the man said. "Nobody has even forced my Chikaragan to retreat," he motioned to the eye on his hand.

"Maybe you shouldn't paralyze me. You could tell how much your daughter has grown if you fight me," I responded.

"Your deception will not work on me. Perhaps on these simple-minded leaf shinobi, but surely not the sharp minds of the Tengoku clan," he said levelly. "You are not fully developed yet. Chikaragan: Gravity String." A cloudy loud came from the pupil, spiraling around my ankles and wrists. With a small arm motion from him I was sent flying against a tree, bark cutting through my navy shirt.

_Where are you Yoroichi?_ I asked, needing her assistance. The moon was overhead, telling me it was late. My body convulsed as I was sent flying through the air then slammed into the ground. Dirt seeped through my mouth, leaving an earth taste on my tongue.

"Release," he said, stepping near me. "Show me if you've grown to fit the title of a Tengoku member." Quicker than my brain could process a whirling ball of fire hit me, burning my arm at touch. A twin whorl grazed my other arm, repeating the process.

"I'm one for symmetry, when ends don't meet it repulses me," he said. "You are fast, but unfortunately no training in the world could hold a candle to my Chikaragan."

"What did Akahoshi implant in you?" I asked coldly.

"You should treat your elders with more respect. The Chikaragan, the all forcing eye, is a genetically created dojutsu that can defy, control, and manipulate the forces of motion and gravity. With it I can move through the air faster than anybody on this world by pushing the air molecules out of my way."

"An eye on my hand, not sure I would join your forces if thats all I get," I answered. Promptly, I felt an attack invisible to the eye. The front of my shirt was dripping with blood from three unseen jabs. _I am so helpless,_ I groaned.

"Your turn," he answered.

Getting off of the ground I spat blood out of my mouth and placed my hands into the needed formations. "Earth Spear," I said as my arm turned dark. Charging at him he darted away inhumanely possible, causing my earth hardened arm to obliterate boulder he was standing in front of.

"Taijutsu, nintaijutsu or other, will not work," he said, still perfectly unscathed.

"Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire," a large burst of flames erupted from my hands, shaping into the mythical animal. Lightning and storm clouds flashed in the sky, the effect of using this jutsu.

"An impressive jutsu," he commented. "Yet, against me, utterly useless." He put a single hand up and it was immediately sent backwards towards me. I went numb as the force of the attack combined with the heat sent me to my knees. Surely they had felt the chakra surge from the village. A riveting pit of despair went through my stomach as an air-based attack flew towards my paralyzed body. I braced myself, but found it never came.

In front of me stood a wall of sand, slowly crumbling after it took the attack.

"Kazekage-sama," I choked out, blood filling up my lungs.

Without a word from the red-haired ninja he sent a stream of sand towards him, whipping through the air at top speed. It froze suddenly, and a slightly surprised look crossed Gaara's otherwise stoic face.

"It won't work," the man said bitterly. "Humans protecting the ones they care for may just be our biggest mistake. You should have run, little boy." The sand then shoot back, attacking Gaara instead. He jumped out of the way, still able to move because he hadn't seen the eye on his hand.

"I protect the people who trust me. I am curious to know who you are," Gaara answered.

"Tengoku Hiroto," my father answered. The red-haired shinobi's expression changed, brows furrowing and lips pressing together.

"When did you forsake your daughter, to go as far as that?" he asked.

"I have no intentions of killing the pathetic shinobi she is. She is not even under my dojutsu and she's still paralyzed."

"You are deranged if you have come to believe that she is not strong," he answered.

"This is just a simple warning," the cloaked man said, head dipping. "Until next time." Gaara's sand lunged to grab him, but was met with nothing as a vortex sucked him in.

"Kimura-san," Gaara stepped towards me. "You took too many risks coming here alone. I understand most opponents you're able to beat, but these are not normal times."

"I apologize Kazekage-sama," I bowed my head. I hand moved in front of my face to help me up. "Thank you," I said as I allowed him to help me up. He was warm, like a blanket covering my cold fingers.

"I will assist you," he said as he place on hand on my shoulder blade and the other on my elbow, touches that were keeping me rooted to the earth. The walk back was silent, lingering comfort still existing.

My mother, my rock and strong hold, was nothing more than an disobedient woman. My pure light image of her tainted with black, mixing together to cause a gray. The canvas was marked with purple and black, the color of my father's cloak. Merely meaningless words from a lost father's mouth evolved my perspective into something different altogether.

And then he was here, red, a vivid color. His clouded blue eyes that reminded me of the moon. The very moon that reminded me of my mother. If she was no longer a benevolent figure, was he? Did the two coexist within the moon, light and dark mixing to resemble the gray moon rock?

Unknown fingers pressed into my sternum, pushing blood out of my mouth. In another situation I would have snapped, but in this one I needed saving.

As he sat near my hospital bed the last thing I felt before I lost consciousness was his light grip on my hand.

* * *

A/N-Okay, you're allowed to kill me if you don't like the fluff/her being beaten. For those who were thinking "Gaara! Carry her!" I didn't want to do that. Also, I'm going back and revising all of the chapters. I'm disappointed that many have viewed the first chapter and haven't continued. I know my writing has gotten better, so I hope to improve it so that people are intrigued. Please review Xx (new updates to the page on Kimura-link in profile)


End file.
